Chains of the Past
by Lady Maico
Summary: When Kim passes away, she leaves her Granddaughter with one final request. One that concerns going up to the mansion on the hill. Can Kate do it? What will she find once she makes it up there? First fic ever, please R&R.
1. Decisions, decisions

_Chains of the past_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Edward Scissorhands, though I wish I did, nor do I own Tim Burton or anything else that deals with the movie -.-; So don't sue meh ; _

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Did it really happen?" Katherine Kelly had repeatedly asked this question to herself.

Grandma Kim certainly believed it did. Every since she was a little girl, Kate's grandmother would always find the time to tell her a story about the snow.

Of course, it always dealt with the strange young man, who had scissors for hands. Yet Kate didn't mind. She always enjoyed hearing about the fictionist man that her grandmother had fallen for.

In fact, almost every time Kate came to visit, Grandma Kim would gently tuck her in, flash a warm smile, and ask, "Would you like to hear a story?" Her little granddaughter would always reply with a big grin. "Yea! Tell me about the scissor-man!"

And so, she would settle down in her cedar chair placed in front of the fireplace, all snuggled in her woven shawl, and would began the wonderful tale of the snow.

Thus started the special bond between the two. They would do everything together, from helping Kim tend to her garden, to taking long walks to the town park and back.

Kate even looked like a young Kim, with her wavy strawberry blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Since then, many years had passed since little Kate last asked for a story, and Kim Boggs Schneider continued to grow older and weaker, until finally, her kind soul had reached it's peak, and passed on.

* * *

It was one gloomy day. 'A perfect day for a funeral' Kate thought glumly. Not only was it pouring outside, but also there she was, standing there in a black dress, observing silently as her grandmother was being laid to rest.

In all of her 17 years, she had never been to a funeral before, nor had she ever seen someone die. It wasn't pleasant, and the young girl found herself wishing that her grandma were still alive.

It was very difficult to believe she was gone. Why, only a few days ago, during a visit to the hospital, Kate had a small conversation with Kim, concerning the main character out of the tales of Suburbia.

"_Kate, would you do me a favor?" The frail old woman gazed up at her granddaughter from the hospital bed, her kind eyes glittering softly. _

"_What is it Grandma?" "In the attic, there is an old box filled with photo albums. Would you please sort through those and take them with you, to the house on the hill…?" _

_Kate blanched at the thought of climbing up the steep hill and entering the realm of that creepy place. However, Kim, sensing the uncertainty of her granddaughter, reached out from the railing of the bed and gently grasped Kate's hand. _

"_You don't have to if you don't want to…I just thought that perhaps it would be a nice good-bye present to him…" There was a longing in Kim's eyes that couldn't be missed. _

_Kate was certain that she even detected a hint of regret. Sighing inwardly, Kim forced a small smile and nodded." Ok Grandma, I'll take care of the pictures and give it to…'him'." _

_Feeling satisfied with her answer, Kim returned to her relaxed position, giving her granddaughter's hand a loving squeeze. "Thank you dear…I really appreciate it." Kate glanced away, tears welling up in her eyes._

'Why did I ever make that promise?" Kate groaned inside her mind. Underneath her maroon umbrella, the rain continued to pound the earth, soaking everything around her.

Shivering, she nudged closer to her parents, who had their heads bowed, their eyes filled with sorrow at the passing of a most beloved woman. As the priest concluded the eulogy, and everyone had said their final goodbyes, Kate couldn't help but think of excuses to tell her dead grandmother why she couldn't go up to the mansion on the hill.

Her parents jutted her out of her thoughts. "Honey, do you want to go ahead and pay your last respects?" Her mother asked. "We'll be waiting in the car sweetie." Her father added.

Nodding, Kate waited until she was the last one to remain standing there before doing anything. Closing her eyes, she sighed, fighting the tears that threatened to come.

"Grandma…I…I wish you were still h-here…" A sob escaped her lips, which caused the tears to finally leak out. Biting her lower lip, she shook her head, somehow finding the strength to continue.

"I…d-don't know if I can go up there, Grandma…it's…its scary…and I…I'm sorry…" There she stood, sobbing, the loved granddaughter of Kim Boggs Schneider, wishing with all her might that her grandmother was there to comfort her. However, she wasn't, and Kate felt completely alone.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the young teenager dragged herself away from her Grandmother's grave. Yet there was a new conflict inside her.

Should she carry out Kim's awkward request? Or, she could forget the entire thing, and go home; only to be constantly troubled about not fulfilling Kim's final wish, thanks to her being insecure about an ancient mansion that supposedly harbored a strange creature.

Decisions, decisions…

* * *

Later that day, after returning to the cozy little house and drying off, Kate trudged upstairs to retrieve the old albums that Kim treasured.

On the low, cream ceiling, a tarnished brass handle was plastered onto it. Reaching for it, she managed to barely grasp the handle and pull it down.

Such was the luck of being petite and short. As the old staircase lowered, Kate caught the musty, pungent smell of age. "Great…" Taking a deep breath, the teenager quickly walked up the pathway leading to the attic.

Inside was the usual junk that any attic contains, including boxes stacked up high with old games, clothing that belonged to Great Uncle Kevin, Great Grandma and Grandpa Boggs, old furniture, and more.

Either way, all the items were smothered with layers of thick dust, a true sign of age. Kate wandered through the mazes of heavy boxes and bags, wondering exactly which box she had to look for.

It wasn't difficult, for on one section of the attic, was a medium-sized box with her 'Kim Boggs' labeled on the front.

Inside was a few dark books filled to the brim with pictures of her grandmother when she was Kate's age, a dress that looked like it used to be a silvery white, with a dark brownish stain on the upper right fold, and scattered on the bottom of the box, pieces of cloth that looked like they had been through a shredder and more.

"This is what she wanted me to find?" Shaking her head, Kate gently lifted up the old evening gown, draped it over her forearm, and then proceeded to grab as many albums as she could carry.

A few minutes later, Kate was in her room, inspecting the photos all sprawled out on the clean bedspread. The dress she had merely dropped on the floor.

She couldn't help it; her arms were aching due to the weight of the photo albums she was carrying. Nevertheless, there she was, going through all the old pictures of the family.

She couldn't believe how young Kim had looked, and how much she herself resembled her. Leafing through the pictures, she found a photo of a young energetic guy holding a cheerful-looking Kim close to him.

It was an outdoor pic, and it made Kate smile. 'Grandma, you sure were a very happy person…' Almost every picture she found contained a gleeful Kim.

She wondered what her grandmother was like as a teen. Continuing on, Kate scanned the majority of the pictures in the albums, not spotting anything out of the ordinary.

"Like I'd find anything…." She was bewildered as to why she even looked through them to begin with. In fact, she didn't know why she was even planning on paying a visit to the creepy old mansion. _'Because Grandma wanted you to, that's why…'_

She was sure that no one had been to the estate in many decades. Every time the place was mentioned, the elderly would break eye contact and mutter about having some errand to do.

Some would get downright nasty and plainly say to stay away from there, it was dangerous. She was certain the people of Suburbia were hiding a dark secret.

Either way, Kate had made up her mind to take the pictures to the run-down, old mansion. It couldn't be too bad, right?

* * *

_Heya! This is my very first fanfic on here, so let me know what you think so far. ; Any comments are welcomed! _

_Next Chapter: The Old Mansion_


	2. The Old Mansion

_Disclaimer: Hmm…I wish I did own Edward, or Tim Burton. Sadly, I don't. And don't try to sue me, all you'll get is some lint balls x.x;_

_Yay! I got reviews! Thankies to those who reviewed ._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Kate felt very foolish. She had no clue as to go about getting inside the house, nor did she factor in the weather, what time she would even attempt to escape the confines of her grandmother's home, or even where to place the box of photo albums she had nabbed from the attic.

Though somehow, fate conspired, and everything she planned fell right into place. Her parents, worn from the task of cleaning out the house, had retired early, giving their daughter the opportune moment she needed.

Dressed snugly in a cozy red turtleneck sweater and navy blue jeans, Kate grabbed the albums, shoved them into a box she had found earlier underneath her bed, and proceeded to sneak quietly out the bedroom door, without making a sound, or accidentally letting the box she had fall to the ground.

"Ok Katie, you can do this…" Carefully, she closed her door, and then tip-toed down the shadowed hallway, her silhouette spread across the pale walls.

With ease, the teenager managed to slip past her parents' room, through the hall into the rather open living room. Lucky for her that her parents could sleep through a hurricane, so there wasn't anything she really needed to worry about concerning getting herself caught.

Anyways, watching where she stepped, Kate opened the front door, silently closing it behind her. She had made it out. Now, the real obstacle was to come.

* * *

It took at least half an hour before Kate had reached the top of the hill. Personally, she was a bit freaked.

The tiny town of Suburbia was scary enough in the daylight; let alone what it was like at night. Still, it couldn't be helped.

She knew as well as anyone her parents wouldn't allow her to set one foot anywhere near the mansion; they too held firm belief that the ancient house was dangerous and unsanitary.

Her reasons of sneaking out late were justified by that little fact. Climbing up on one side of the grassy mound, Kate noticed the gloomy mansion looming over her.

A small chill crept up her spine, as she could grimly imagine what it was like inside. Everything was probably smothered in dust and grime.

By this time, she definitely was having second thoughts. "Good God...get a grip Kate! Just quietly enter the building, set the box down, then get the hell out of here…."

Gaining new gumption from her side talk, she took a deep breath, then continued to step up from the hill, not pausing until she had safely made it inside the gate, which, by the way, was sprawled on the ground, rusted and gnarled.

This didn't phase her much, for Kate was currently in awe at what she found. In front of her was a huge garden, sort of like the one's you'd normally see in designer magazines.

The shrubbery was all carved into intricate shapes, resembling creatures of all sorts, including circus animals, dinosaurs, domestic animals, etc. In the middle of it all was a human hand, trimmed to appear as if it was reaching out to grasp the stars.

She couldn't even comprehend on how someone could be so creative, nor did she fully understand how anyone could possibly have the time to handle so many. One thing was for sure, she had also failed to notice that the garden was kept very trim and up to date…

* * *

Time passed slowly before Kate finally jutted herself out of her disbelief. Once more, she commenced to stumble around the garden, and managed to make it to the entrance.

The door itself was very old, and seemed like it came right from a picture of a castle. However, Kate had made it this far, she wasn't about to allow a mystical garden, or an ancient door, scare her away.

Reaching out with her free hand, the teen grabbed the silver ring and gently pushed against the oak door. To her surprise, it creaked open easily, causing her to stumble slightly.

Once she regained her balance, the granddaughter of Kim Boggs slowly made her way inside, nervously awaiting for whatever treasure she might find.

"Whoa…" It was exactly like an old laboratory from an old horror movie. Inside, there was a row of machinery she had never seen before, all covered with mold and cobwebs.

To her right, was a twisted set of stairs, leading to the second floor. To the left, some rooms that remained hidden in the pitch-blackness of the night.

The mansion was seemingly quiet, yet somehow, it spoke to her. Kate wasn't too sure what it was about the creepy place.

Strangely enough, she wasn't as afraid as she thought she would be. That is, until she heard a faint noise.

Glancing upwards, her head cocked slightly to the side, she listened intensely, hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

On the other hand, that maybe the mansion was contributing to her paranoia. Keeping her senses sharp, her breath caught in her throat.

Ah ha! There it was again! The same sound…where had she heard that before? It was like a very light metal scraping against metal…yet not as bad…just like…Scissors.

* * *

_. Yeppers, looks like Kate's going to discover the cause of that sound. Let me know how it was, please R&R! _

_Sir Al: Thanks . Glad to know you like it, and keep me updated on your story, I really enjoyed it._

_Darkprediction: I know, I wish there were more, I really loved the movie. And Johnny Depp. XD Thank you for reviewing!_

_Kitkat88: . I'm glad to know you like my writing; It's really my first time doing anything like this ever. And I'll keep in mind to let the speakers' have their own paragraphs, might make the reading easier, ne? _

_Next Chapter: The Scissor Man_


	3. The Scissor Man

_Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Edward, I'd have a sequel made ; Sadly, I don't, so no suing me, please!_

_Yep, I was struck down by inspiration, so I decided to get the third chapter up quick. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter Three: The Scissor Man_

It was strange. After managing to sneak out of her grandmother's house, not to mention conquering the steep hill and barging inside the weird mansion without so much as a pang of fright, Kate was now scared.

And over what? Something that sounded exactly like scissors? _'Get over it, girl, you can do this…'_

Curiosity got the better of her, allowing her to swallow her fear, and she slowly made her way towards the looping staircase. The little box full of albums tucked snugly under one of her arms, Kate gripped the side railing tightly, and gingerly stepped up onto the cool metal support.

The railing steadied her more as she took another small step up. Foot after foot, the teenager took her time, not too eager to see what else could be awaiting her.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Kate made it to the top. Then, like before, she just stopped and glanced around.

The room she had paused in front of wasn't exactly in top shape. Half of the roof was missing, leaving nothing but empty space and a clear view of the town. In an effort to get a better view of her new environment, she trudged deeper into the area.

There really wasn't anything else to the room, just a fireplace covered in pictures and newspaper articles, tiny shards of glass from the lone window across from her, and more layers of dust spread across the floor boards.

Speaking of boards, Kate noticed that there were quite a few two-by-fours, stacked in a semi-neat pile by the window. On closer inspection, she could clearly make out sporatic carvings in the wood, as if a sharp blade had sliced at them over and over.

Adjacent to her was another area, veiled in the large silhouette the section of remaining roof created. Intrigued, she crept up to the beginning of the shadows, only to halt abruptly.

Once again, the sound of metal scraping metal flowed into her ears. And it was coming directly from the dark space. Panic filled her, and she stepped back slightly.

Maybe if she called out, whatever was making the noise would stop. It was probably a rat or mouse, right?

"I-is anyone there…? "

A long period of silence filled the crevices of the room, and Kate took another chance, even though she was starting to feel very stupid for even bothering to speak. Gaining more courage, she tried again.

"Please…if anyone's there…show yourself!"

Once more, silence. Breathing a sigh of relief, she decided it was safe to proceed to explore the room more.

That is, until the shuffling of feet and a outlining of a figure caught her attention.

Gasping, Kate shot backwards, stumbling on a rogue piece of wood. The box she had in her grasp was tossed into the air, landing a small distance behind her.

Nevertheless, the creature continued to make it's way out of the shadows, the sound of scissors growing more powerful.

* * *

By this time, Kate was definetly shaking in her shoes. All she wanted now was to leave. To leave and never return, nor to even think about the old mansion ever again. She was certain she could even see something shiny in the thing's possession. Was it a knife?

"P-Please…d-don't hurt me…I-I-I swear I'll never come an-anywhere near here again!"

Her pleading falling on deaf ears, Kate could only watch in horror as her pursuer came out into the light.

The source of the commotion was a young man, seeming like he barely reached the age of 22, dressed in a black latex-looking outfit, covered in rings and buttons.

His skin was very smooth and fair, almost lavender in the dim moonlight, and had lips as dark as the shadows themselves. He had no eyebrows, but a thick mass of unruly, dark and rather unkempt hair.

Two dark, glittering orbs stared at her, showing a mixture of fear and surprise. That wasn't all, for the teen soon realized exactly where the noise was coming from.

Instead of having normal, five-fingered hands, this man has sharp blades, scissors, in place. _'So it was true…Grandma wasn't lying at all about him…he really does exist…'_

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the two, and the man just stood there, his deep eyes piercing through her.

"Kim…?"

The soft, flowing voice of the man startled Kate out of her thoughts. Kim? He thought she was Kim?

Kate had to admit, she did greatly resemble her grandmother when she was younger, but he had to have seen some differences. Shaking her head, the teen spoke up.

"No…I'm sorry…I...I'm not Grand-I mean, Kim. Are you…are you Edward? Edward Scissorhands?"

Her question must have made the man rather uncomfortable, for he shifted around nervously. Yet something in his eyes told her that he was puzzled.

"…My name is Edward…"

Meanwhile, Edward was troubled. Not Kim? He was confused. Granted, the clothing was different, and she 'felt' different to him, but this young woman certainly looked like her.

She had the same wavy blonde hair and dark eyes. Even the facial features that he admired were the same.

How could she not be his Kim? And why did she call him Edward 'Scissorhands'? Is that what the townsfolk of Suburbia called him now?

Either way, all he could do was wait, his 'fingers' shifting back and forth, feeling nervous and uncomfortable while the girl stood in front of him.

The terror she had felt moments before had fled from her mind. Now all she wanted to do was break the ice between them, and know more about the mysterious scissor man.

A slight smile made its way across her face, allowing herself to seem more inviting to him. She certainly hoped that she didn't appear scared to him anymore. Standing straighter, she nodded, not taking her eyes away from him.

"My name is Kate…"

* * *

_Ooh, Kate discovered Edward! Wonder what's gonna happen next?. . R&R! Let me know how this chapter was!_

_Next Chapter: Forgotten memories_


	4. Forgotten Memories

_Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Edward, but I do own the DVD ;_

_I've been sorta busy for the past few days, (Chemistry class is starting to take up time x.x) but I'll make sure to set aside time to update as much as I can!_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Forgotten Memories_

Now that they were past the formal introductions, Kate wondered what exactly was going through Edward's mind at the moment.

She reckoned that he was probably confused at the fact that she wasn't Kim. This was going to be tough, for she knew that she had to break some very bad news to him.

The reaction he'd most likely experience was playing through her head. It was enough to break her heart.

The poor, tragic character had yet another terrible blow to experience: the death of his beloved. Pondering on how she should tell him, Kate cleared her parched throat and decided to give it a try.

"E…excuse me, Edward? There's something you really should know…about…Kim."

The man's features brightened, and suddenly, he was full of animation at the mentioning of news on the woman he treasured.

This only brought Kate more heartbreak, for it was difficult enough to tell him. She had only just met the guy a few minutes ago. Nevertheless, she had to do it. No one else would. _'Oh Grandma, why couldn't you have still been alive?'_

"Edward…Kim…she was my grandmother…you see…while you were up here…everyone in Suburbia grew old…Grandma was no exception…time got to her as well. She married, had a few children…one of which is my dad…"

Kate knew she was rambling on, buying precious little time, while trying to find a way to explain it all to him gently.

As for Edward, he just stood there, not taking his dark, soulful eyes off her. He wanted to hear what the granddaughter of his Kim had to say, though judging by her actions and expressions; the news didn't seem too pleasant. Had something awful happened to Kim?

"Grandma was pretty old…erm…this isn't very easy to say…but…Edward…Grandma…. she passed away a few days ago…. her funeral was today…or yesterday…"

There, she had done it. She told him the news. Kate braced herself for whatever emotion that would come across the young man's face.

She knew that inside, he must have been experiencing a new feeling. Utter sadness. Worse than when young Kim had to say her goodbyes to him, before the mob of angry, and frankly, rather petty townsfolk stormed his home.

Edward just stood there, letting the girl's words sink in. "Kim…she…is dead?" He asked in his gentle tone.

This was too much for Kate. Biting her lower lip, she slowly nodded. Confirming his question, Edward just stood there, his expression remaining unchanged.

Yet his eyes bore all. Indeed, just as Kate predicted, disbelief and total anguish flashed inside. Lowering his head, Edward closed his eyes, and deeply sighed.

Since he was in emotional pain, Kate ransacked her mind, trying to think of a way to make him feel slightly better. It was hard, for she was but a stranger to him.

The poor man. Stepping closer to him, she too, lowered her head slightly. When she spoke, her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, yet she knew he could hear her.

"Edward…I'm so…so terribly sorry…I was really close to Grandma…when I was little…I would come visit every winter…and…she'd tell me a story…a story about snow…about, you. She…always talked about you…and about how much she loved you…in fact…I came here tonight…because she had something for you…"

Edward glanced up, his eyes glittering in his grief. The woman he loved, treasured, gone. In addition, he never even once had the chance to say goodbye.

He watched as the girl who resembled his Kim turned and began scanning the ground, looking for something. But what? Was it the little box she had, before he had startled her?

Kate answered his next question when she finally found what she was looking for. Picking up the books that had fallen out from the box, she quietly returned to him, holding the albums close to her chest. Edward looked curious, wondering now what the present was that Kim had kept for him.

* * *

Kate, now having found the photo albums, stood in front of the poor guy. Setting some of the books down on the ground, she opened up the one she had in her possession, glanced at it, and then turned it around, so Edward could see.

Inside were tons of pictures, all of Kim when she was a senior, when she graduated, when she was in college, and so on. Edward gazed at the photos in awe, a small smile spread across his dark lips.

There she was, his Kim. Kate noticed how he warmed up slightly, so she continued explaining.

"You see Edward, my grandma never once forgot you…she collected all these pictures, and made sure they were stored safely…so that when the time came to truly say goodbye…you'd still have a piece of her…this was her last wish…for you to have these."

Upon hearing her words, Edward glanced up at the teenager, and nodded. He didn't keep focused on her for long, for he quickly turned back to the pictures.

Lifting one metal hand, he ever so carefully stroked one picture, one of Kim when she graduated high school, and was dressed elegantly in her cap and gown.

Forgotten memories had once again returned. Certain memories of when Edward lived with the Boggs, how he observed Kim, how he became part of the family.

He began to remember how good it felt to be loved, and to love back. To belong. Even if it didn't last long, it still was a great feeling.

To remember again was one of the greatest gifts he could have ever received, and he truly owed thanks to Kim's granddaughter.

" Thank you very much…"

Kate smiled and nodded, happy that things were starting to look up. "Your welcome, Edward. I'm glad that you like them…they're yours now."

When she was certain that he finished examining the album, she gently closed the book and set it next to the others.

"You're all alone up here, aren't you? You could really use a friend, again, eh?" Glancing up toward him, she bit her lip, wondering if she could make her little request, and hoping that it would work out.

"If you don't mind…I could come up here to visit you…I'll be glad to answer any questions you have. Though I think the only time I can come is at night. It's safer for us both, that way."

She wanted to know him better, to have her own questions answered, and to be any help to the man her Grandmother truly loved and cherished. In a sense, this also was a way to fulfill her grandma's last wish.

Astonished, Edward gazed at her. Had she just offered to spend her nights here, with him? To become a friend to him? Maybe to even help him?

He hesitated briefly. He remembered all too well what had occurred when he last associated with townsfolk. He wanted to avoid sheer disaster at any cost.

Yet it had been a very long time since he even spoke to another person, and her proposal was very fulfilling. Considering this, the very careful and awfully shy Edward nodded.

Smiling, Kate glanced down at her watch, and then gasped. Good God! It was 3:30 in the morning! Had she really stayed out that long?

"I'm sorry, but I have to get going for now. I'll see you again tomorrow night, ok Edward? Then I'll be able to answer anything you ask."

Looking up at the pale man, she winked at him, then turned and proceeded out the room and down the spiral staircase. Once he heard the door automatically close, Edward slowly went to the broken window, and glanced out at the retreating figure. A new feeling had emerged within him as he watched Kate leave.

"Thank you…"

* * *

_Well, Kate broke the ice, and now Edward has a new friend! I wonder…think Kate can get away with sneaking out every night? XD Find out in the next chapter! R&R! And many thanks to those who reviewed!_

_Sir Al: Definitely, watch the movie! And you'd better send me a copy of your story XD _

_BeastWLF: Thank you! I feel so bad for poor Edward, he went through so much, and now he finds out that the woman he loves is dead. But hey, at least he now has a friend again!_

_Nicollete Crescente: Thanks! I actually got the idea for this when I watched the movie at least a dozen times. I kept thinking about what would happen if Edward met Kim's granddaughter. I'm glad that I captured the characters, and that you like my writing style. It can be difficult at times to fully grasp the image, but anyways, thank you!_

_Next Chapter: Suburbia's secret_


	5. Suburbia's Secret

_Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Edward. I do own Kate, however…I think. X.x; _

_Woo hoo! Cap and Gown stuff is in! One step closer to graduating! Just a random statement ; Anyways, here ya go, chapter five!_

* * *

_Suburbia's Secret._

Her mind was all but consumed by the urge to see the tragic young man with the metal shears he claimed for hands. It was all she could think of when she awoke that morning, all she was focused on. Even her parents noticed.

Not so much her father, but her mother definitely sensed her daughter wasn't entirely there.

"Kate, honey, is there something bothering you? You seem awfully out of it today."

Startled out of her thoughts, Kate glanced up at her mother impatiently. "Huh? Did you say something Mom?"

Her mother looked on, worry etched in her brow. The true sign any mother develops when concerned for their children. Kate immediately took note of this and quickly plotted to alleviate her mother's worry.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm fine…it's just been hard, with Grandma passing on and all…I was just thinking about her, that's all."

The fib worked. Instantly, the worry lines vanished, and her mother smiled warmly. In the back-round, her father yelled out at the television screen. "No, NO Stupid, the killer is right behind you!" Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. At least her dad served some sort of purpose, other than being her father.

* * *

The next night was the same as before. Kate patiently waited for her parents to settle down into their bed, waiting for the telltale signs of slumber.

Once she heard her dad snoring, she knew it was the right time to make her move. Gently, she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Once more, she proceeded down the dark hallway and out the front door. It was just as easy as the first time. The night beckoned again, and Kate offered up a silent prayer of thanks to anyone who would listen, for allowing her to safely escape the house.

However, the prayer was short-lived, for the adventurous teenager caught a glimpse of black and white, proceeded by lights slowly patrolling down the street.

Great. The police finally decide to check the neighborhood when Kate makes a daring attempt to achieve the impossible.

Cursing under her breath, she flattened her form against one side of the blue house, the shadows smothering her. Luckily for her, the cop was half asleep, and not paying all too much attention to detail.

He gradually passed by her home and turned down the next street. Exhaling slowly and checking to see if her pathway was clear, Kate practically leaped from her hiding place and sped down the street, towards the mansion.

The peeling, aged walls shook violently as the thundering footsteps of the girl drew closer. Kate sprinted into the open room, out of breath.

Apparently she had ran the entire way and made haste climbing the hill. At any rate, she had kept her promise to the young man. Panting, her eyes quickly scanned the room, searching for its sole occupant.

"E.Edward…whew…. you in h…here?"

No response. Curious, the girl straightened up some and looked around again.

"Edward? Are you… H-here?"

A sudden noise behind her caused her to jump a few feet in the air. Spinning around, she sighed in relief. There he was, the man she was looking for.

"Geeze Edward! You scared me!"

Edward made no reply. He was too awestruck at the fact that the girl was even there. She had returned, just as she said she would. Did this mean that he now had a new friend?

Kate smiled at his sheer astonishment. It amused her to see that he was amazed that anyone would dare to sneak out to see him, a condemned creature. Still, to her, he was no monster. No, he was much more. She could feel it. She knew that her grandmother must have also sensed it.

"So, now that we're able to talk, do you mind if I asked you some questions first?"

The man shook his head slowly. He didn't mind her asking, so long as it wasn't anything too personal, or anything he would be unable to answer. The girl sat down on the dusty floor, while he stood there, scissors swaying gently in the air.

Now comfortably situated, Kate began asking the questions she had thought out earlier that day.

"Ok, Edward...my first question is this…did you really go down to the town and lived with my Grandma?"

Blinking, Edward merely nodded his head, his soulful eyes fine-tuned to the girl's crouched form. Getting the answer she sought, Kate asked another.

"Ok, so did all that…really happen? Did the townspeople really chase you out, and did Jim actually try to kill you, or Grandma?"

Jim. The very name sent Edward's mind ajar. The scheming young man whom wanted Kim, and went crazy when he lost her to Edward, or in Jim's view, the 'freak'.

He couldn't handle the fact that he was no longer Kim's love object, and as a result, caused many of the problems that ultimately resulted in Edward's exile. Biting his lower lip, Edward slowly nodded, his form visibly shaking.

* * *

Noticing the quick change in his demeanor, Kate halted on asking her questions, hoping she didn't strike a nerve. The man was still a mystery to her, which meant she wasn't sure if he'd go in a chaotic rage or not on her, depending whatever would happen.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

His eyes, which had been ablaze in fury at the memory of Jim slapping Kim, suddenly cooled, and diverted to the floor in mild embarrassment. He wasn't used to showing so much emotion, especially in front of a stranger.

"I'm ok…"

Not entirely sure if she should continue, Kate watched Edward carefully. Who knows what he was capable of? She also most definitely did not want to question anything he said or did.

Let him do as he pleases, so long as it doesn't involve lopping at her with his scissors. She couldn't help it; the rumors and other side stories she had heard as a kid were still fresh in her mind.

"Ok…I guess my last question is kinda stupid…but…did you really love my grandma? And…well…erm…do you think you would ever go back to town again? Not that I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to. It's a scary place to live in, that's for sure."

Did he really love Kim? Of course he did! It was love at first site for him. When he gazed at the pictures Peg Boggs exhibited for him, he thought he had just seen the perfect being in existence. Nodding his head, he slightly smiled.

"Yes…"

Edward was too consumed at the thoughts of when he first saw his beloved Kim. Yet Kate mistook his answer for an answer to her other question.

A plan was currently whirling in her head, one that spelled danger for the both of them. Yet it would take time, oh yes, and she'd have to know him better.

Nevertheless, Kate was confident that she could make it work. After all, all the old townspeople were either dead or in rest-homes.

No one would recognize him, really. Moreover, he was no threat to anyone. They just have to accept him! Glancing over at the man, she smiled; hoping that what she was scheming would play out well.

"So, Edward…any questions for me?"

Looking up once more, Edward became very sheepish, shy. He really couldn't think of anything meaningful to say or ask, save for one question. It wasn't in his nature to be verbally outgoing.

That little attribute only added on to his self-consciousness. Still, he nodded, and summed up enough gumption to speak.

"Why…why did you come back?"

Now it was Kate's turn to be astonished. Out of anything he could have asked, all he wanted to know was why she returned to the manor? Oh well, better humor him and let him know the truth.

"I came back, Edward, because I chose to. I wanted to see you again, to know more about you, and get to know you as a friend. And I hope that we do become good friends."

With that, Kate stood up and smiled. It was about time for her to depart yet again. Time had passed by fast while sitting up there, 'chatting' with the young man.

"I have to go again, Edward. Take care, ok? I'll be back again tomorrow night, same time."

Nodding, he once again observed as she left the room, standing as he had done before, when Kim had said her final goodbye to him so many years before. The Secret of Suburbia finally had a friend. What he didn't know was that if his newfound friend had her way, he would be a secret no longer.

* * *

_Hmm…looks like Kate now has a plan…kinda obvious as what the plan is. XD But let's see how it'll work out, eh?_

_Sir Al: lol, I'm glad you're loving it. Doing the best I can to capture the audience and express my views on what a sequel would look like in my demented mind XD. We definitely need to sit down at watch the movie together, yeppers!_

_Xtreme Nuisance: Heya! I've wanted to chat with one of Carl's friends for awhile now! Glad to know you like it! And as for the reviews, lol, no, I'm not discouraged any. Actually, I had gotten a bad review from a close friend of mine that really hurt, so that's what that's all about. X.x; Yay, I got another person hooked! Woohoo! XD_

_Kataharu: Thankies! I'm glad a lot of people are liking my story! And watch the movie as many times as you can, it's a great movie!( is an avid Johnny Depp fan )_

_Critique: Thank you for leaving a review for me. Since it's my first fic, I was trying to keep everything simple, so I could make sure I followed the plot I have stored somewhere in the crevices of my mind XD. And I won't forget the fact that Edward practically says nothing ._

_Please R&R and let me know what you guys think!_

_Next Chapter: Kate's Plan_


	6. Kate's Plan

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Edward, but I do own Kate! I think x.x;_

_I apologize for the delay in getting the chapter up, but I've been out of commission for a week now. It seems that I caught the flu, and am still trying to get over it! I haven't had the strength to really write or think out the next chapter ; Anywho, here it is, hope it's good._

* * *

_Chapter 6: Kate's Plan_

Two weeks had passed since the granddaughter of Kim had made the discovery in the old mansion.

Kate had faithfully kept up in her nightly ritual of sneaking out to visit the poor scissor man, unbelievably without being caught. Though it was seriously starting to show in her appearance and attitude.

She was slightly weaker and always slept in the daytime, for hours on end. Her parents may have been dense, but even they could sense the sudden habit change. They had even sat her down one evening to speak with her on it.

Kate denied feeling down, leading them on to believe that the death of her grandmother was still weighing heavily on her mind. In some aspects, they were right. Kate had found herself constantly wishing that Kim were still alive and well, for Edward's sake.

She even thought up crazy and sometimes morbid schemes, ranging from bringing the dead woman back to life -like in Frankenstein- to actually digging her up and dragging to the house on the hill for Edward to see.

These thoughts came and went; yet one did remain. She wanted Edward to go back out into the world, to become known again.

She was sure that this time, he would belong. The majority of the antagonists of the past were either long dead or in retirement homes.

They would not bother him again. At least, she hoped not.

However, there were a few problems that she still had to work out. For starters, Kate had to figure exactly when and where for Edward to appear. He couldn't just pop up out of nowhere; he had to be reintroduced again.

Not to mention, she also had to factor in timing and where he would be staying. She knew that her mother would contest him living with the family, but so long as Kate played her cards right, she could probably persuade her mom into allowing Edward to stay.

Another factor was the neighborhood adults and kids. She knew the parents would be shocked, and maybe even terrified. They too had heard the stories, passed down from their parents.

They too carried the hate and fear that was once felt in the story of snow. As for the kids, they could care less. Most of them would probably be freaked, yes, but Edward would grow on them. Still, Kate had a lot to work out.

* * *

The teen had not said a word about her plans to anyone, not even Edward. She was still debating on it, still contemplating on the time and events to come.

However, the strain was apparent. Even Edward took note of it, when she came to visit again. They were both back in his room. Edward was standing, leaning against the peeling window seal, while Kate was situated in a knobby, ancient rocking chair, staring absently out the broken frames, looking older, worn out.

The young man didn't want to say anything; he could see that she was in deep thought about something. Yet he was curious, even worried, about the young girl. After all, she was his friend, right?

"Kate…?"

Jogged out of her contemplations, the teenager turned her head to look at the 'young' man.

"What is it, Edward?"

Being the edgy, shy person that he was, it took him a few minutes to respond to her.

"…Are you ok…?"

Kate was slightly startled at the fact that he would be concerned for her. Yet she did her best to reassure him. Putting on a semi-warm smile, she nodded her head.

"Yea, I'm fine…just thinking…."

Now he was curious. He wanted to know what she was thinking about. Of course, he was still nervous about asking.

"…About what?"

Once again, Kate was startled. Quickly recovering from her astonishment, she gazed back out the window, not answering him and letting silence take over. After awhile, she spoke up.

"I was thinking…about you, Edward...and about Grandma Kim. And…I was wondering…about…well…Edward…you haven't seen Grandma in forever…right? I was thinking…that maybe…you'd like to visit her?"

It was his turn to be surprised. His dark eyes widened slightly. How could he visit her though, if she was dead? Kate, sensing his bewilderment, returned her gaze toward him.

"I know she's gone, Edward. But I bet you would like it if you went with me one time to visit her in the graveyard."

Uncertain, Edward made no response. Instead, he just took a small step backwards. Kate was quick to reassure him.

"No, not in daylight, we could do it at night, when no one is awake. It's been a long time since you saw Suburbia, right? It couldn't hurt to take you out at night to see it again. Besides…don't you want to at least pay last respects to Grandma?"

Her last statement tore at him. Yes, he did want to see Kim's grave, and say his last goodbyes to her. However, he was still very unsure whether he should go. Biting his lower lip, he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

The longing of wanting to see Kim had outweighed his doubts. Smiling, Kate stood from her seat and gave Edward a small pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll work it all out, and we'll get you out there to see Grandma's grave."

With another quick pat and charming smile, Kate left Edward to his own scrambled thoughts, having the urge to return home and begin constructing her plan.

She was certain that she could do it, though in her subconscious, she was mentally kicking herself for pushing it ahead so soon, without working out the glitches first.

Kate felt horrible though, at the fact that she had used Kim's death and his feelings to achieve all this. It was not her intention to use his heart or to use her dead grandmother. Nevertheless, it worked to her advantage.

Her idea was now set in stone. Now, she needed to execute the first step of her newly formatted plan.

* * *

_Hmmm…it seems Kate's crafty after all. Kinda bad that she used Edward's feelings for Kim to get what she wanted though. Anyways, tell me what you think, R&R! _

_Cute Kitty: Thank you for reviewing! Glad to know that the story is getting better and better!_

_Sir Al: Thanks! In addition, keep me updated on your own story; I'm liking it, definitely._

_Xtreme Nuisance: lol, I know, I feel so bad for poor Edward. Yet his utter cuteness brings me back from getting depressed. And yep, old habits die hard x.x; Kate is very silly, very foolish indeed. Yet she has a good heart, so I like her. As for having a Jim type charrie, hmmm…we shall see, muahahaha! X.x;_

_Next Chapter: Trouble in the Graveyard_


	7. Trouble in the Graveyard

_Disclaimer: Ok, ok, for the last time, I DON'T own Edward. However, after reviewing the records, I discovered that I OWN Kate! Muahahah! Glances around, hoping she is right. _

_All right, I know I've been REALLY slack about updating, ; No worries, I've been working on Chapter Seven for a week now. Therefore, without further delay, here it is!_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Trouble in the Graveyard._

It happened. It finally arrived. The night when Kate would take Edward out of his prison and return him to the world.

Well, not exactly. She was only sneaking him out to visit a cemetery.

Still, the very thought of having Edward accepted in Suburbia again was thrilling. For an entire week, Kate stayed up late, planning ahead.

She even neglected to visit her friend on a few occasions. Poor Edward did not really know what to think. He too, had been up late, constantly worried, uncertain if he should really do this.

He did wish to see Kim's grave, with all of his everlasting heart. Yet after his last adventure, he really did not want to cause any more trouble.

Even when Kate reassured him repeatedly that he would not be a problem, Edward felt concerned. There was not much he could do to stop her, for she was so wrapped up in her scheming that she would merely brush his silent protests away.

Nevertheless, Edward had to try to prepare himself for whatever would happen.

On the other hand, Kate was also worried.

She wasn't exactly cheerful, due to what she had to do in order to convince the scissor man. Nor was she entirely sure this was the right thing to do. In the end, she decided to go for it.

Nothing could possibly happen, since they would be out at night. Moreover, the graveyard wasn't too far away from where she lived. She was positive that everything would be fine.

After she had broke out of her home, (for the umpteenth time) and climbed up the hill, past the creepy garden, and after she had gone through the dusty mansion and up the stairs, Kate had made it to her destination. Walking inside the open room, she called out.

"Edward? Are you ready?"

The sound of his scissors scraping together flew into her ears. The young man came into view, looking even more gloomy and melancholy. Kate, sighing, called out to him again.

"Are you ready?"

Edward made no reply. Instead, he nodded gently.

Kate smiled, hoping that she was concealing her own insecurities as well.

"Ok then…. just do as I say, and follow me. There won't be any troubles."

Gently patting him on the shoulder, Kim's granddaughter carefully stepped out of the room and slowly creaked down the age-ravaged staircase. Edward, very nervous, did as he was told, and followed Kate out of his room and down the stairs.

The couple made their way out of the old mansion and into the garden. Onward they ventured, down the sloping hill, reaching the narrow way out into the town.

* * *

During the entire time, neither one of the two dared to speak. Both of them had a lot weighing on their minds. Kate was hoping Edward would be stable enough to enter the dinky town. She knew he had to be scared, especially after what happened to him in the past.

Glancing back at him, she noticed that his head was lowered, his eyes directed to the ground, while his 'hands' laid gently at his sides. He looked so scared, so upset, more gloomy than usual. It tore at her heart, to see him so afraid. She just had to do something, to cheer him up a little bit.

Pausing in her steps, right before they were to leave his domain, Kate turned around to face him. It was as plain as daylight, the fact that he was scared. Even his shears were trembling.

"Edward…Edward, it's ok…if…if you want to go back, you can. I won't force you to do anything. But I'll let you know, that I won't allow anything to happen to you, ok? I'll stop anyone or anything that might hurt you."

It was a feeble pep talk, yet she spoke with her heart. A foreign feeling had emerged from the pit of her stomach. It almost felt like love, or deep affection.

Yes, the mysterious man had grown on her. She spoke with truth when she said she would not let him come to harm. Kate knew that for her grandma's sake, as well as her own, she would gladly give herself up for Edward.

As for poor Edward, he could sense the emotion in the young woman's voice. She too, had grown on him. He cared deeply for her, like a very close friend, and just like with Kim, he would not allow her to get hurt either.

After all, she was the first true friend he had since he was chased out of Suburbia. Forcing a small smile, he nodded. Edwards appreciated her efforts to calm him.

"I will be fine…let's go…"

Another small smile spread across her face. Very pleased at how determined he was to overcome his fear, Kate commenced walking, leaving their safe haven. Their next destination, the Graveyard.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the cemetery. The whole time they walked, Kate acted like a tour guide, pointing out homes and yards, while Edward gawked like a child in awe. Suburbia had changed a lot since he last visited; yet the houses stayed the same color, the grass was green and freshly cut, and of course, the shrubbery was in great need of clipping.

Indeed, he had to fight the urge to walk up and begin designing a new shape for the bushes. The thought of seeing Kim's grave drove him back on track.

Placing a hand on the old, weatherworn gate, Kate let out a soft sigh. She never dreamed that she would be waltzing around in a graveyard full of dead people late at night. _'This is for Edward, do it for Edward,_' She told herself.

Pushing the cold metal, the gate swung open with a screech. Coughing, she looked back at Edward and motioned for him to follow her. Both of them entered, an edgy, uneasy feeling haunting them.

"Geeze…I hate the cemetery…it's so foreboding…especially at night. Ok…come on, we're almost there…"

Her companion made no reply. Their feet crunched on leaves as they passed by crooked, twisted tombstones and dead leaves. A slight chill ran up her spine as they continued onward. God, she swore she would never come there at night again!

A few moments later, they had reached Kim's grave. The flowers that had been placed on the newly packed soil were beginning to dry up. Overall, her grave was just as creepy as they rest. Pointing to the headstone, Kate attempted to sound strong.

"H-here it is…this is my Grandma's grave…"

Not making a sound, Edward stepped up and glanced down at the grave. On the tombstone, in huge bold letters was the name _KIMBERLY SCHNIEDER: Beloved by all._ Despair welled up inside of him, for he knew that this was indeed his beloved's final resting place. This was his very last chance to say goodbye to her.

Edward didn't realize that he had dropped to his knees, or that Kate had backed away slightly, to give him some space. Reaching out with a clawed hand, he gently caressed the headstone, his metal fingers scraping against the smooth marble.

A small, incoherent sob escaped his lips. Oh, he wished he could cry! He wished he could express his emotions like normal people. Yet he knew that he was far from normal. However, that didn't matter to her.

No, Kim did not care if Edward was human or not. What mattered was that she loved him…for him. That was the greatest gift anyone could receive: to love and truly be loved in return.

Kate watched from the shadows of the snarled tree she was leaning on. Poor, tragic Edward. She felt so sorry for him, for his predicament. It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to go through so much turmoil!

He was so gentle, so kind…how could anyone even dare hate him? Seeing him in so much pain, yet not knowing how to really show it just ate her up inside.

Her feelings were short lived, for she saw distant, flashing lights crawling up slowly in their direction. Uh oh…time to go! Scrambling from her resting place, Kate practically lunged for the kneeling man.

"Edward…Edward! Listen to me, we have to go now. There's a police man nearby, and we don't need to get caught…I wish I could give you more time, but I can't."

He did not hear her. He was too wrapped up in flashbacks of his lovely Kim to be concerned about a police officer. Kate, on the other hand, did care. She was becoming extremely edgy, as she spotted the flashing lights pause. She swore she could even hear the faint sound of a car door slamming shut. Gulping, she turned back to her friend.

"Edward! Edward! Come on, we really, really need to get out of here!"

Still no response from him. He remained silent; his eyes closed as he was going through the memory of his first and last kiss from the woman he loved.

Now she was frantic. She was sure that the officer was in the cemetery. Wasting no time, she grabbed Edward's arm and with surprising strength, pulled him to his feet.

"Edward! We have GOT to go! There's a cop out there!"

Jolted from his memories, Edward glanced down at Kate, as if he suddenly remembered where he was, and whom he was with. Seeing how panicked she looked, he nodded. Now ready to scram, the two friends turned around, only to be faced with two beams of light.

"Hold it RIGHT there, you two!"

The officer screamed at them both.

"Looks like the old bag was right. She did spot two people out on the streets, alone. Put your hands up in the air!"

Trembling, she glanced at Edward, then back to the cop, slowly raising one hand up. The other, she slipped around her companions arm, holding him firmly to her.

"I won't let him do anything to you…I won't let him separate us, ok?"

Nodding, a lump forming in his throat, Edward raised his scissor hands into the air. It was happening all over again. He wasn't even in the town for two hours, and already, trouble was brewing. At least this time, he wasn't alone, though he wished to take the heat again, and not let Kate get into trouble.

Meanwhile, the cop, noticing the blades in the air, screamed at Edward.

"Sir, drop the knives, and both of you come this way…"

Swallowing hard, Edward spoke up, in his gentle tone.

"I…I can't…"

* * *

_Woo Hoo! Man…talk about some bad trouble! I feel so bad, torturing Edward again…buuut…maybe things will start turning around for him! ;_

_Xtreme Nuisance: lol, well, you know, nothing is normal, and yea, we're all afraid of what we don't understand, or are not familiar with. I'm guilty of it! Anywhoo, if I was Edward, I wouldn't know what to think, ya know? I feel so ebil, for being ebil to him and Kate! XD Oh, and Happy Belated Birthday! X.x;_

_Greenleaf: I know, the first two chapters don't have much spacing, hopefully, keep reading on, and you'll see that I did just that XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_Sir Al: Thanks! I finally updated, about time, huh? Oh yea, and I got some good news! I was accepted to ECU!_

_Erin: Yay! I'm glad you like it! And believe me, I'm very proud that everyone really likes my story! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Freak2007: Thanks! I LOVE Johnny Depp, and LOVED Edward Scissorhands, as you can tell XD Don't worry, I'll write more, and I'll be sure to check out your story, when you get it up!_

_Englishmuffin: Grins and sweatdrops as she watches you bounce around the room Ok, Yes, Kate is 17, but if I just made her drive up, it wouldn't be as convincing, or exciting. Plus, she doesn't own a car, and she needs the exercise x.x; And as for having Edward and Kate hook up…hmmm…mayyybe XD._

_HellDamned: Awww! Don't cry! Hands you a tissue Thank you, I do the best I can! And yea, Critique from the New York Times reviewed. Man, I was so excited when I got that one! Lol, no worries, I'll be sure to update more often!_

_Thank you all for reviewing!_

_Hmm…now that the cat's coming out of the bag, I wonder where that'll put Little Kate and Edward? XD_

_Next Chapter: More Trouble_


	8. More Trouble

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Edward. Wish I did, but nope, I don't._

_Yesh, I know, I've been seriously slacking when it comes to updating. I'm swapped with last minute graduation stuff, so I won't be able to do it as much. Anyways, onward to the next chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: More Trouble_

Kate was in serious trouble. There she was, stuck in the Suburbia Police Headquarters, listening to a chubby cop (who needed to stay away from donuts) preach and demand questions from her, starting with why she was out late, way past curfew.

Stifling a yawn, she glanced over toward the room across from her. Her companion, or, as the cop put it, her 'accomplice', was in the other interrogation room, going through the same thing she was. Poor Edward.

He didn't even have a chance to visit his lost love's grave without some noisy old hag causing problems for him. Nevertheless, this was her fault, and she would take full responsibility.

The police officer, sensing that he would get nothing more out of the young teenager, halted in his badgering long enough to call her parents.

Kate groaned inwardly. _'Just great…now how **exactly **am I gonna explain what I was doing out late at night, in the graveyard, with a mysterious boy who has scissors for hands? Come to think of it… I **really **need to talk to Edward…I want to make sure he's alright…'_

Unfortunatelyby the looks of her captor, it didn't look feasible. Still, she had to try. Clearing her throat, she spoke up, attempting to make herself look cute and innocent.

In the movies, the sneaky vixen would always act as if she did no wrong, so it should work right now too, right?

"Hey...officer? Is it okay if my friend was placed in the same room as me? He's not a threat at all, and he's probably really scared."

Smirking, the police man pondered over her request. Should he let the freak in with her? Maybe it would be better to toy with her first…nah, might as well let 'em in. It might prove to be entertaining while they wait for the girl's parents. Nodding, the cop sighed.

"Fine, fine, but no funny stuff, or I'll make sure his wacky…'hands' are shot off."

Standing up, the police officer waddled out of the room and straight into the other. He chatted with the other officer for a few moments, then grabbed the poor boy by one arm and directed him out of that room and back into the one with Kate in it.

Shoving him inside, the cop closed the door and squeezed himself back in his desk chair. Edward was noticeably shaken up. His scissors were emitting sounds from his trembling. For him, it was déjà vu.

He clearly recalled when he was thrown in prison for helping Jim and Kim break into the creep's own house. It was scary then, just as it was now.

Although this time, he was not alone. That didn't help any, however, for he did not wish for Kate to get into any trouble for his sake.

* * *

Kate shot the guard a dirty look as he rough-handled her fragile friend. Her expression quickly switched back into a sweet pose, as the cop's attention shifted towards her.

"Umm…Mr. Police Officer? Could we be alone for a few, until my parents are here? Pleaaaasseee?"

The man stayed stoic, as she noticed, so she out every ounce of cuteness she had in her to the test. Batting her eyes, she flashed a sickening sweet smile, which this time, the cop didn't ignore.

"Oh fine! Only for a few moments. And like I said before, NO funny business!"

With that, the officer squeezed out of his chair and slammed the door behind him. Finally alone, she turned to Edward who, during the whole time, sat quietly, his eyes downcast. Placing a delicate hand on his leathered arm, Kate mustered enough control to speak.

"Edward, listen…I'm very very sorry that we got caught. I know this was your first time back and all…'

Hearing her soft tone, the melancholy man raised his head slightly, his opaque eyes fixated on her face. Knowing she had his attention, Kate continued.

"But you know what? Whatever happens…we go through it together. I won't let you be alone during all this, ok?"

Gently, the teen squeezed his arm and smiled warmly. Edward managed a small smile back and simply nodded. "Ok…"

At that precise moment, Kate's parents barged into the room, looking on and witnessing their daughter sitting in a chair, holding onto a freakish man with shears for hands.

Kate's mother appeared like she was going to experience a conniption, while her father looked on with a blank stare. Kate, knowing it was not going to be smooth, coughed and stood up, never releasing her grip on Edward, who was currently transfixed on their new guests.

"Mom…Dad…this is Edward Scissorhands…"

* * *

_Woo Hoo! I FINALLY got this chapter up! Sheesh…it took me long enough! Sorry it'a a tad short though, I'll make up for it in later chapters. Anyways, let me know what you think, R&R!_

_Sir Al: Yep, really good news, and I figure that it's gonna be amazing! Hope your doing well, email me sometime!_

_Xtreme Nuisance: Yea…kinda like X-Men…except Edward doesn't have abnormal powers…just Abnormal hands x.x; lol, yep, I updated! Time to party! ;_

_Freak2007: Eek! Sorries, but I have to be ebil and leave a few cliffhangers now and then, tee hee. Thank you for reviewing!_

_Darkprediction: I know! Poor guy! I'm too evil to him! And it's only going to get worse…or, is it? XD Thanks for reviewing!_

_Janica Frost: I know what you mean. Sometimes, when your like a zombie and have little time to shift through large paragraphs, you tend to skip out on major parts of the story. Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you're enjoying this fic._

_Blahsblah2001: lol, trust me, there's gonna be more. I'm glad you like it, and yep, I'm striving to keep ol' Edward in character. In my story, yes, there is a curfew, though I don't think I mentioned it, sorries about that! Thankies for the review!_

_I'll do better on getting the next chapter up. In the meantime, wonder how well Kate's parents will react to the truth? _

_Next chapter: Learning the Truth_


	9. Author's Note

To all my Readers and Reviewers:

I'm sorry that I haven't updated or continued on with this story. I've had a lot to do in the past few months. A TON of things came up at once. I graduated, went to Ohio for a month…went to orientation for college…and now I am packing to move to my dorm room. Plus, some very serious writer's block. I don't know how long it will take for me to get out of this rut and continue with 'Chains of the Past', but I assure you that I will finish it….hopefully it won't take a year x.x;. Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. So, for now, Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10: Home, again

_Yes, I am finally back! At least I think I am! I have also come out of my battle with Writer's block unscathed! For now, that is. -.- I'm so sorry for the long delay! I've been so busy with school and stuff !_

_Disclaimer: No, for the millionth time, I do NOT own Edward Scissorhands! I do own Kate, however, so no stealing! XD_

* * *

_Chapter 9_

The car trip home had to have been the longest on record. It could also qualify as the quietest.

Kate's parents were up front; her dad behind the wheel. In the back, keeping her company was Edward, looking ever so forlorn.

Not much had been said since her informal introduction at the police station. It had been quite a shock for both adults; to discover that the story they heard growing up was actually true.

Hell, it was a huge surprise to her as well!

She did feel compelled to break the ice and say something. Nevertheless, how exactly does one start off a casual conversation when you're caught sneaking around a cemetery with a man who sported freakish hands?

That was Kate's major dilemma at the moment.

Her partner-in-crime, on the other hand, was utterly terrified.

The feeling wasn't foreign to the scissor man. When he had first entered into the realm of Suburbia, it had occurred quite often.

Like the time when Peggy hosted a cookout, and everyone was there to inquire about him. He wasn't used to all that attention, and it frightened him.

Or the time the weird bible lady had spread around all those mean lies about how evil he was, how he was the spawn of Satan, etc.

The one memory that came to mind the most was when he was busy carving a figure out of a block of ice, after the tides had turned against his favor in the little town.

Without him knowing, Kim had stepped outside to check up on both her father and him. One she spotted the man, she stood there, awestruck at how fluid Edward's motions were.

The sheets of shaved ice cascading around her like snow, the girl felt the urge to dance.

And so she did. Twirling around, her hands outstretched into the air, she wasn't paying too much attention to anything.

Neither was Edward, for that matter. As he reared back to add more detail to his work of art, one of his abominable 'fingers' had sliced into Kim's palm.

Of course, it was an honest accident. However, no one stood to defend Edward when Jim had come around, causing the poor man to flee in a mixture of pain and rage.

The rest is history.

Yes, those annoying memories sure like to rear their ugly heads at the worst possible moments.

At least they made a great distraction. Neither Kate nor Edward really wanted to think about the future events that would stem from the night's escapade.

Therefore, they resorted to meekly glancing out the windows to pass the time. Kate found herself fingering the seatbelt that strapped her tightly to the leather seat.

Her other hand was still resting on Edward's arm; the only source of comfort for her friend.

_'Hang in there, Edward. We'll sort out this whole mess soon.'_

* * *

As the car pulled up onto the neatly paved driveway, Kate suppressed a small sigh. This night hadn't turned out well at all.

All she wanted to do was show some compassion and pay her last respects to her dear Grandmother.

Why was it that she always managed to screw things up?

Undoing the clasp for her constraints, the teen immediately turned to her companion, a small smile playing on her lips.

It wasn't much. Although it looked like it did the trick.

In a way that only he could manage to pull off, Edward returned the favor with a half-smile of his own.

They would get through it together, just as Kate said they would.

Pretty soon, all four of them were out of the vehicle and into the house. Kate's mom flipped the light switch, illuminating the interior.

It was almost exactly the way Edward remembered it; give or take a few picture changes and furniture re-arrangements.

The 'home' he had once resided in still carried the warm, cozy feeling as before. This helped to soothe away any major fears that resided in his heart.

Kate could see the change in the man's demeanor. She felt so relieved that he was relaxing more.

That didn't assist in the fact that she was in serious trouble.

Once everyone was pretty much adjusted, Kate's mother turned to glare at her child. Before she could say anything, her husband quickly interjected.

" It's been a long night. Why don't we all get some sleep, and discuss this matter over breakfast tomorrow morning?"

'_Thank you Daddy!'_ Was all the teenager could think of. She wasn't looking forwards to the tongue-lashing her mother was about to give.

Nor was she ready for whatever they had to say about her taste in companions nowadays.

Snapping his head towards the metal-handed man, Kate's dad continued.

"You are most welcome to stay the night here. Kate, make sure you lead him to Grandma Kim's old room."

With that, both of her parents retreated down the hallway, into their own room, with the occasional weary glance from her mom.

Once the click of the door closing was confirmed, Kate let loose a long, pent up sigh.

"Ohhh boy…thank God that we were able to get outta a lecture! For now…"

Edward stood rooted to the carpet, his dark eyes gazing down at the young girl next to him.

"…Will everything be ok?"

Her own eyes darting up to meet his, she flashed a semi-confident grin.

"Of course it will be! I already told you; I won't let anything happen to you, or let anyone hurt you. We'll just have to talk it out with Mom and Dad tomorrow, is all."

Deep down in her gut, she had a bad feeling about all this. How in the world was she going to right the serious wrong she did, to Edward?

* * *

_Hee hee, well now, I suppose we can all kinda figure out what's going to happen in the morning. Though I wonder; how will the town react to the news that the 'Scissors Man' is back?_

_R&R, people! Let me know what you think! Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! -_

_Next Chapter: Learning the Truth_


	11. Chapter 11: Learning the Truth

_Well, I decided to take a little detour in this chapter and add on some confusion. xD This little idea popped in my head when I was 'paying attention' in Anthropology class. I hope I executed the mood well enough. What am I talking about? Read on to find out! _

_Chapter 11_

* * *

They stood there in the living room for a long while. Not much was said during that time period, for both of them were delving deep into their thoughts.

Kate was too busy worrying about what would take place in the morning. Sure, she managed to escape scrutiny for now. However, tomorrow it was going to be a full out war.

The tiny image of her mom screaming at her for being an idiot just wouldn't go away, implanting its influence in her brain.

All hell would break loose for sure.

A slight scraping sound of metal against metal jolted her from her worrying. Turning her gaze to the man beside her, she forced a smile, her voice dripping with over-enthused confidence.

"Come on Edward; let's get to bed. I'll show you to Gra…the guest room."

It completely slipped her mind that she was leading her unsuspecting victim to a place that he was well familiar with.

Out of all the times Kim had told her granddaughter the part where she first met the 'Maker of Snow', it never truly struck her that she was living in the very house that those events took place in long ago.

Carefully gripping his upper arm, Kate headed down the same path that her parents took earlier.

The hallway was narrow; the cream walls staring at them through the shadows that covered their wan faces. Their footsteps were muted, thanks to the feathered carpet. Adjacent to eachother were the rooms.

Quickly turning the knob to the closest door, Kate led Edward into her room-Kim's room.

His reaction was just like when he first entered the house. A warm feeling spread through him as he surveyed his new environment.

It was exactly as before; there were only a few modern touches, such as the new vibrant comforter on the waterbed and the absence of a few stuffed animals.

'_It still smells like her…'_

Memories flooded back to him all at one time. His recollections of Kim. His Kim.

Her charming smile, the way her hair flowed when a soft breeze graced it. The softness of her deep brown eyes piercing through to his heart. Every single trait of hers he admired.

She was an angel. A perfect angel.

And now she was gone forever.

Edward didn't realize that he had begun to shake slightly.

* * *

It was fairly noticeable that her friend was experiencing a trip down Memory Lane. Quite a vivid one at that.

Kate had expected something like that to happen. After all, this was where her grandmother lived; where she grew up and aged.

Kim was the first woman he loved. It was natural to express one's emotions. Although it was very clear that the man had no clue on how to even show he cared.

Her hand was still resting on his upper arm as he began trembling. Feeling very concerned, the teen gave him a small squeeze.

It was enough to jolt him out of his lingering thoughts of his Kim.

Edward transfixed his dark eyes onto the little woman next to him. She resembled her grandmother so much, it amazed him.

Of course, Kate was very different from her grandma. Sure, they both shared the same trait of being straightforward.

They even had the same spark of life shining in their eyes.

Yet Kate was quieter; soft-spoken. At times, she could even resemble Edward himself.

Clearing her throat, she succeeded in gathering his attention yet again.

'_It must be pretty tough for him right now. The poor guy.'_

"Ok…well…here's your room. If you need me, I'll be in Great Uncle Kevin's old room. Just scratch on the door and I'll get up."

Edward meekly nodded in response. Fatigue had suddenly set in for the two companions.

The younger smiled and wished her friend a good night. Without a second glance, she was gone; the sound of a door clicking shut reverberating in his ears.

Millennia had passed by before the man could motivate himself to move. Carefully using his elbows, Edward managed to close the door. An easy feat.

The real task was to get onto the bed without puncturing the material or slicing himself in the process.

With the gentleness of a mother to her newborn, the scissor man leveled himself onto the liquid mattress and eased himself down onto the pillows. There wasn't any need for covers.

Finally settled in (and looking like a praying mantis), Edward allowed himself to drift off into a light slumber.

* * *

In the other room, Kate had changed out of her clothes and into a pair of grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt.

A lot was on her mind as she stared into the dresser mirror.

It was no surprise that everyone mistook her for Kim. If her grandmother was there, alive and in her prime, they would almost be exact twins.

Edward's own reaction to her only supported that well-known fact.

"Edward…"

She felt so horrible; so bad for dragging the man into more trouble. Because of her, he was now exposed to the world again.

Granted, that was what she wanted at first. However, the teenager was beginning to understand why he had to return to the desecrated mansion on the hill in the first place.

The story she was told as a kid was starting to make more sense.

Sighing, Kate retreated into the bed, burrowing herself in the soft sheets. She was exhausted; the events of the night had sapped her energy.

No matter how hard she tried; sleep would not come.

She was too worried; too scared for her friend. How would Suburbia take it when the inhabitants find out that the 'scourge' had returned?

Kim wasn't the only one who told the story about Edward Scissorhands. Other members of the elderly population had come forward with their own versions of the tale.

Theirs had been more horrific; involving cops breaking into homes to find him when he had escaped and so on. One crazy hag even said that right after Edward was declared dead, she spotted a UFO hovering over one of the tall towers of the castle.

Apparently the aliens were a race that had metal shears for hands, and came to reclaim one of their own.

Turning on her side, she continued to think of ways to ease the shock for both her friend and for Suburbia itself.

Life was way too complicated at times.

Seconds passed slowly into minutes. Minutes transferred into hours, and still, the young girl couldn't get to sleep.

With a heavy groan, Kate kicked off the covers and steadied herself onto her feet. She couldn't help it; she had to check on Edward one more time.

The door announced her arrival with a creak, only to close just as hastily. Slowly, she snuck into her grandma's old room; only there to confirm that her strange companion was alright.

Her fears went on unanswered. There he lay, seemingly peaceful; perhaps even in a deep slumber. She had to admit it; the man was very handsome when he slept.

The expression on his face told a different story. Upon closer inspection, Kate could see that he looked troubled. He was dreaming; probably about that Joe or Jim-dude that ran him out of town.

She hated seeing him look so helpless. But what could she possibly do? There wasn't much that could be done. Unless…

Biting her lower lip, she moved to the unoccupied side of the bed. With the same ease that Edward had demonstrated earlier, Kate lowered herself slowly, trying very hard to not make too much movement.

At last, she did it. Now lying next to the subject at hand, she slinked closer to him.

'_I know this isn't much, but it's all I can do for now.'_

Grasping his left arm, she gently lifted it to the point where she had enough space to slip through. His arm was now around her, her check pressed against his chest, Kate sighed, the tiniest of smiles playing on her lips.

It didn't take long for the girl to fall asleep.

As for Edward, he wasn't exactly fully unconscious either. Even though she had been as careful as she could, the moving of the bedding had awoken him.

He did well not to move. It didn't fully register on what she had done until his arm had dropped lightly against her.

He was hugging her, and she was now sleeping. If he knew how to react, he'd probably be blushing right now.

Yet he didn't know what to do. Panic was starting to rise in his chest as his mind scrambled for a solution.

He only knew about this sort of affection from when his 'father' had given lessons on manners and human ways.

Not to mention when he had hugged Kim. Even then, it was a foreign emotion that he had only experienced once.

Her smooth breathing calmed him somehow. Edward found himself smiling his characteristic ghost smile. He wasn't alone anymore. He had a true friend.

He too succumbed to the Sand Man's will all too soon.

There they were, the two of them, together always, no matter what. A sign of true companionship. It seemed like nothing could ever set them apart.

Kate's mother found them exactly like that in the morning.

* * *

_Ohhh! Kate's mom's going to freak! I wonder who's going to save those two from her wrath. xD _

_Skblr: Thank you very much! And yes, I know. I tend to repeat myself way too much. I got to crack down on myself more, tee hee._

_Amalthea727: Hee hee, well, here's the long awaited update! Kate's dad will most likely be the mediator between mother and daughter. I know this chapter was a tad misleading. Though when you think about it, 'Learning the Truth' can have more than one meaning. xD_

_Exhibit Q: Laughs and nods You know, you might see lemonade introduced in here. I was actually thinking about it! As if we're not evil enough to poor Edward! _

_Phantomess787: Thanks much! I'll be sure to update soon! Though exams are coming next week, and I may not be able to get the next chapter up in two weeks._

_Next Chapter: Learning the Truth, part 2._


	12. Chapter 12: Learning the Truth, Part Two

_Wow! I didn't expect to get reviews so fast! Thanks guys! The last chapter is my favorite. Trust me; it was so much fun to write! Though now, as usual, crap's going to hit the fan. Poor Edward. Poor Kate. _

_Disclaimer: Since I forgot to put it up on the last chapter…I do not own Edward. Tim Burton does. I do own Kate, so no stealing! _

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the night, Edward held Kate in his arms as they slept. He was making sure that not one of his lethal 'fingers' got anywhere close to her.

They had no dreams. For the first time in a long while, both Edward and Kate were sleeping in peace.

However, those instances never seem to last as long as one wants them to.

A shrill scream startled Edward, his arms jerking up fast in front of him. It was a reflex from fear. Unfortunately, he had momentarily forgotten that he wasn't alone in the bed.

He didn't even realize that his hands were now covered in blood until he felt a few droplets gracefully fall from the gleaming metal. Eyes widening, he quickly leapt up to his feet, trembling.

Miraculously, the bed didn't receive a scratch.

Kate wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that someone cried out, and then before she could even try to get up to see what was going on, something had cut into her face.

They weren't deep at all. Tiny, actually. Her wounds barely even hurt. Just stung a little, is all. Though there was a lot of blood pouring out, this didn't assist in her quest to keep things calm.

Feeling the sudden weight shift from the waterbed, she quickly scrambled out of it herself, almost falling once or twice in the process. Now that she was awake, she could see what had happened.

Mrs. Schneider, worried about her daughter, had peeked into Kevin's old room to wake her. When she wasn't there, the woman panicked and rushed into Kim's room, where she found the sleeping duo.

It frightened her to even think that her child was remotely interested in a freak, who by the way, successfully managed to hurt the kid in the process. If his hands were any lower, he could have skewered her jugular vein!

At least, that was dashing through her mom's mind.

Kate's front was covered in small drops of her own blood. Reaching a hand out, she gingerly touched the spot on her cheek where her friend had accidentally sliced into her.

It wasn't bad at all. Her mother, always the drama queen, was over-reacting badly.

"W-what were you d-doing with…IT? Y…you stay away from her, you inhuman…you…!"

As Kate opened her mouth to reprimand her mom, her father rushed in, almost colliding with his wife. His eyes, though wild with concern at first, quickly toned down when he inspected the room, as well as the state both his daughter and her friend were in.

Placing a hand on his shaking spouse's shoulder, he forked up a grin. Thank God that her dad had inherited Great-Grandma Peg's natural talent of being a peace-keeper.

Not to mention having the intellect to quickly interpret situations such as these.

"I see that we have a little misunderstanding. Honey, Kate was just trying to comfort the poor boy. He is human, after all. Now, let's get breakfast going so they can both freshen up."

Turning to the bleeding teen, Mr. Schneider nodded. "Make sure that you wash your face good and put some Neosporin on you cut. I just bought some Band-Aids yesterday at the store; they're in the cabinet."

His eyes then shifted to Edward, who stood rigid with guilt and fear. "Don't forget to rinse off Mr. Scissorhand's…erm, scissors. Once you guys are done, we'll sit down and talk then."

With that, her parents left, with, of course, the occasional glare from Mrs. Schneider.

There wasn't much she could do. Kate felt a heavy sigh escape her. "Oh Great! As usual, my mother has to be such a pain! "

Her attention went from her cuts to the man who did the cutting. The poor guy was still, unmoving. His dark eyes transfixed on the blood that splattered onto his blades.

Kate winced at this. She knew he didn't mean to. It wasn't his fault. What was supposed to be a good morning was ruined in a matter of seconds. Damn her mother!

Edward was horrified at what he had done. He couldn't even get close to anyone, let alone someone he cared for. This sort of thing happened to Kim once too.

All he could do was numbly stare at his 'hands'. His pale face was blank, though his eyes told the tale. He was hurting inside.

He barely noticed the petite hand slipping into the crook of his arm.

Kate gave him a small squeeze, which in turn gained his attention. Gazing up at him, she flashed him a smile.

"Hey…it's ok. Don't let her get to you. And besides, I'm alright. You didn't mean to, and you didn't do anything wrong. Please don't be sad. Everything will be alright."

Allowing himself to smile lightly at her, he couldn't help but feel terrible. He hurt her. He hurt Kate.

Shrugging her shoulders, the teen slowly led the man out of the room and into the restroom.

* * *

There was little conversation in the bathroom. The silence was unnerving. Nevertheless, it was also most welcomed, for soon the house would be filled with shrieks and screams.

From her mother, of course.

Shaking her head as she wiped the drying blood away from the man's metal fingers, Kate managed a small smile.

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine, Edward. Not everyone is like my mom. I mean, look at Dad. He accepts you. I think he even likes you…"

Her words had a hint of forced confidence, yet it had the desired affect. Or so it seemed.

Edward, still attempting to get over the all-familiar shock he experienced every time he accidentally sliced someone, blankly looked at the girl.

Finishing up with his hands, she tossed the now torn towel in the trash can besides the toilet and began to tend to her own injury.

While dabbing away at the cuts, she shot her friend another smile.

"Cheer up; it's going to be alright. I promise."

It was a false hope. Kate knew that this wasn't going to go down well with the community. This time, there would be no sanctuary for the man, if an angry crowd chased after him again. More than likely, they would follow him all the way to the top, where his 'room' was.

Shoving the image of the tragic youth falling to his death out of her mind, she returned her attention to him. He was leaning against the wall, seemingly like a statue.

"Alright, let's go and eat…"

* * *

The situation at the dining table wasn't much better than before.

Kate's mom wouldn't take her eyes off of the creature she deemed 'a monster'.

Her daughter was too busy glaring daggers at the woman who was clearly acting like a spoiled child.

Edward himself kept quiet; finding the contents of the plate interesting to look at, instead of trying to feed himself.

Only Mr. Schneider himself could find the heart to eat. He was shoveling a variety of eggs, bacon, and toast all into his mouth while downing it with coffee.

Once he had finished, Kate's dad coughed once to gain everyone's attention.

All eyes immediately snapped to his form, with the exception of their guest, who continued to meekly stare at his food.

"Alright. Now, there are a few things that need to be cleared up around here. Kate, why don't you start by telling me how you met Mr. Edward here, and why you were caught in the middle of the night in a graveyard? Did you forget there was a curfew in place here?"

Jumping, and having no choice, Kate related how she met the man from the stories told to her; how she snuck out each night to visit him. She even told of what she was planning to do.

Her father just sat there, soaking in all this information. Things were beginning to make sense. The reason why his daughter was constantly yawning and tired wasn't because she was still distressed over his mother's death. She was going out to see the man that Kim truly loved.

Ending her tale, Kate sat back in her chair, feeling very relieved that she finally revealed everything. It had been a heavy burden for her to carry.

Nodding slowly, Mr. Schneider suddenly smiled warmly. "I see. So you were concerned for him, and wanted to be friends. Well, honey, all you had to do was tell me. If I had of known that you had befriended Mr. Scissorhands and wanted him to come back to Suburbia, I would have helped you."

Kate blanched. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting from her dad.

"After all, I think it's time he came back to society. I know it's a dangerous move…but he can't stay in that crumbling pile of bricks forever."

Grinning from ear to ear, his daughter sat forwards, eagerly. "Does that mean Edward can stay here?"

Placing his thumb and index finger on his chin in a thinking position, he nodded again. "I don't see why not."

"Now just wait one minute!" Not being able to take it anymore, Kate's mother slammed her fist on the table; the china trembling as she did so.

"I do NOT want that…that THING in this house! He tried to get close to Kate, and he almost chopped her head off! Who knows what else he will do?"

Kate's eyes flashed angrily at the older woman. How DARE she say that about Edward!

"Mother! He's not a thing; he's a human! Edward is a sweet, loving guy who could do no harm to anyone!"

Mrs. Schneider shook her head and pointed at her child's bandaged cheek. "You call THAT harmless, Kate? The man is an evil creation! And you want him to stay here! I will not have it!"

Both females rose to their feet in fury. If something wasn't done fast, Kate was sure she would have hauled off and slapped her mother. She knew that it was a bad idea. However, an adult shouldn't even be acting like that! Maybe hitting her would knock some sense into her.

Meanwhile, the man in question just sat there in silence. His heart was ticking wildly in his chest. Was there anything he could do to help? No, he had caused enough trouble already.

He just wished that Kate's mother wouldn't be so quick to judge him.

"That's enough, Susan. As you can see here, Edward has done nothing to hurt Kate. He could have sliced her into pieces and sent her back in a box when she snuck out, but he didn't."

The woman looked at her husband incredulously. "What are you saying?"

Shaking his head, the man sighed. His wife could have such a temper at times. She was far too overprotective of their only child.

"I'm saying that he had the chance to kill her, yet he didn't. Even now, when he saw that he had cut Kate, he was horrified. The man isn't a monster, dear. What I'm saying is that we give him another chance. He deserves that. Besides, Kate trusts him, and I trust her judgment."

"John, she's only seventeen! Seventeen! She doesn't know what the world is like, or what is right and wrong!"

Before her daughter could protest, Mr. Schneider went on.

"Our daughter is old enough. She's almost an adult. Now, enough is enough. Edward is staying here, and we're going to support both him and Kate. He'll be a great help around the house, and Kate can help ease him back into society. Case closed."

Seeing that his mind was made up, Mrs. Schneider sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But I am telling you. One wrong move and he will go back to that crumbling mansion!"

Kate was smiling in satisfaction. She wouldn't be able to forgive her crazy mother for being immature, yet all that mattered was that Edward was going to be living there, with them. With her.

Under the table, she grabbed onto his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Everything was going to be alright.

Edward transfixed his gaze onto the teenager in wonder. His own bluish lips twisted into a small smile.

They would be together. Everything was going to be fine.

Or, was it?

* * *

_-Cringes- I cannot tell you how HARD it was to write this chapter! I was grinding my teeth while typing out the scene where Kate's mother blows her top. I swear, if this was real, I'd clobber that woman with a baseball bat! ; Then again, she IS the daughter of the crazed religious nut who kept saying that Edward was evil. -.-_

_Skblr: Thanks much! I know, evil cliffhanger! It was too hard to resist though. I will be sure to keep updating as much as I can._

_Exhibit Q: No, I don't think Edward will ever truly get over Kim. She will always be in his heart. Though we all know it's not impossible to love another. Lol, I'm glad you liked that part. My fave would have to be the UFO comment, tee hee. And I absolutely LOVED writing the cute snuggling scene! -grins sheepishly- Now that I think about it, I will be including a scene that deals with lemonade. That outta be fun! xD_

_Amalthea727: Yes, very cute scene! I might add a few more fluffy scenes, I don't know yet. As for lemonade…hee hee, I have an idea on how to use that…he'll find out eventually what it really is…but not until after I have my fun first! _

_Next Chapter: Adjusting to Life_


	13. Chapter 13: Adjusting to Life

_Yay, its Friday! Meaning that I have a week and a half before I'm out for Christmas Break! Unfortunately for me, that also means that exams are coming up, fast! No worries though! I'll be sure to keep updating COP as much as possible! _

_Before I go on, this chapter is going to be about as bad as the last one. Kate's mom doesn't know when to quit... –Grumbles- Though there is a little humor. Amalthea727 and Exhibit Q will know what I mean. –Giggles evilly-_

_Disclaimer: I no own, so you no sue._

* * *

Chapter 13 

It had been a week since their little escapade through the cemetery. Things did calm down some around the Schneider household, though tension still seemed to fly, especially around Mrs. Schneider.

No matter how hard Edward tried, he was still viewed as an evil being in her eyes. The woman was halfway convinced that he was sent by the Devil to take away her precious daughter.

Her mother, Esmeralda had told her about the snow maker, though in her terms, she called him the 'demonic spawn of Hell'.

Obviously insanity ran in her half of the family.

Luckily for Kate, she took on more of her father's traits than she did her mother's. That still didn't help the fact that every time she was alone with her friend, her mom would instantly pop up out of nowhere and have a spontaneous chore for either Edward or Kate to do. What would happen when she was out of school for Christmas break? Would the woman get even worse?

It was driving her nuts. Her dad even attempted to reason with his wife. Just to coax her into submission. He liked the boy just fine. Why couldn't she?

"Susan, you're not helping the cause by constantly being under the kid's feet. Let them have some alone time for once. After all, they were just fine before we knew, right?"

John Schneider was very wise for his 40 years. He wasn't blind either. He could see that his child was very much taken by the mysterious man. It didn't surprise him that the feeling was mutual.

Susan had seen it too. It terrified her very soul to think that her daughter would fall for the monster. He was the epitome of evil, just like her mother had said.

"I don't like it, not one bit. He's not…normal…not natural. I can barely tolerate him living here as it is! We must push out this perversion-"

Before she could finish her statement, her husband interrupted.

"That's enough. You know better than that. Don't believe all the rumors and stories you hear. This is Mr. Scissorhand's second and possibly last chance to return to society. My mother trusted and loved him, so does Kate. We should respect that."

"Yes, but your mother wasn't all there in the head! How could anyone-?"

That nailed the lid to the coffin. It was one thing to doubt their daughter and to be rude to their guest, but to insult his mother?

Shaking his head, John stood up from his relaxed position on their bed.

"My mother wasn't crazy, Susan. Now, yours, on the other hand, had a major screw loose, and you know it. Now come on. Start acting like an adult, and stop worrying about Kate and Edward. They'll be just fine."

Feeling very ashamed of her last statement, the woman sighed in yet another defeat.

"Fine. That doesn't mean that I won't be keeping an eye on them."

Nodding slowly, Mr. Schneider resisted the urge to grin mischievously. While they had been locked in their bedroom, arguing, the teen and the scissors man had snuck out of the house for a little picnic.

It had been pre-arranged, of course. He had thought of the idea when Kate had come to him, steaming mad from her mother's interference.

Everything had worked out fine.

'_Enjoy it, kids. She might wise up some if we keep doing this, and you may not get another chance like that in awhile.' _He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

"Ha ha! I can't believe that it actually worked! Remind me to thank Daddy again when we go back home, Edward." 

The girl was exuberant, practically skipping with glee that they had one over her mom. At least her dad understood the problem.

Edward was a little worried. He was glad to see his friend so happy, yet there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him that this wouldn't bode well with Mrs. Schneider.

"…Kate, where are we going?"

Hearing his soft questioning voice caused her to pause in her praise of her father's slyness. She had almost forgotten that they were on their way up another hill for lunch.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We're going to the top of that slope, where we can sit down and eat. It's kind of a picnic. And don't worry about Mom. She won't be around to bug us."

Turning around, Kate flashed him a bright smile and took hold of his leathered arm. A lengthy blue cooler with a white lid was grasped in the other hand.

"Alright, let's go."

It didn't take them long to reach their destination. The hill was covered in soft grass, with a few trees and underbrush scattered around. It was perfect.

Releasing her grip on her companion, Kate picked out a spot below a tree. Setting the cooler down, she opened it and began to take out the contents.

Fairly soon, she had the entire spread ready. There were bologna sandwiched carefully wrapped up, along with a few bags of potato chips and homemade fudge brownies. Their drinks stayed in the cooler, to keep them cold and fresh.

Silently, they ate, with the exception of Kate helping Edward with his sandwich. It kinda slipped her mind that he had trouble feeding himself sometimes.

It was alright though. Both of them sat back, enjoying one another's company. Crunching on barbeque flavored chips, the teenager turned her attention to the man, who was currently nibbling on the remnants of a slightly skewered brownie.

He was so sweet. So incapable of hurting anyone. He didn't deserve all the trouble and drama that he had been receiving. Her mom's words echoed in her head. _'You call THAT harmless, Kate? The man is an evil creation!'_

'_Oh how wrong you are, mother. How terribly wrong you are. I will prove to you that he is every bit human. Then you'll see.'_

Thestillness was beginning to get to her. She needed to say something to him. The urge to spit out an apology was overwhelming.

"Hey…Edward?"

Glancing up at the young girl, the man transfixed his gaze to her.

"Yes?"

Gathering up courage, Kate conjured up a small smile. "I…just wanted to say I'm sorry for how my mom's been acting. She usually isn't this crazy…though she is Grandma Esmeralda's daughter…so I guess it's hereditary. I'm sure she'll get over it eventually and accept you, just like Dad and I."

Edward didn't know what to say. He had never really had an apology given to him before. Blinking softly, he produced his characteristic ghost smile.

"Thank you."

She felt her smile double in its size. It was always an after effect from when he grinned like that.

Pulling out another sandwich, she held it out to her friend, who politely shook his head. She winked playfully at him as she undid the wrapping around her food.

"Alright, more for me then!"

The tranquility of that moment was ruined, however, when Kate began coughing uncontrollably. A piece of bologna had gone down the wrong way. Reaching into the cooler, she pulled out a yellow and green decorated can and popped the top open, and while trying to get her coughing under control, began gulping the contents down.

After a few minutes, she paused to take a breath; the can was now more than half empty.

"Oops…guess I was eating too fast!"

During this time period, Edward just sat there, unmoving. For a split second, he was afraid that Kate was hurt, and he would be unable to do anything. His worry changed into that of curiosity while she pulled out another drink.

"…What is that?"

Glancing up at him, she held out the can." It's really good! Do you want to try some?"

He slowly nodded in response. Kate scooted over to him and lifted the drink to his lips. "Ok, just nod or move when you're done."

Edward tried to say something, but it was too late. The can was being tipped, and down the liquid came.

It wasn't like anything that he had tasted before. It was bitter, yet sweetened enough to dull the very tangy flavor. After swallowing, he nudged his head forwards, signaling to the girl that he was done.

Pulling the beverage away, she smiled, watching the confusion in his eyes morph into amazement. " Good, isn't it? I take it you've never had lemonade before."

Dark eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Lem…Lemon…ade?" Yes, he tried that before. Just the memory of it sickened him.

Oh God, he drank THAT awful stuff! Just now?

Concern flashed across her face as Edward's already wan complexion took on a greenish hue. "Are you ok…?"

Before she could get any sort of reply, her friend pitched forward and spilled out the contents of his stomach.

It took Kate a few seconds staring at her heaving friendbefore she realized her mistake. "Oh God! I completely forgot! Great-Grandpa Bill told me the story of how he gave you 'lemonade'!"

It never occurred to her that the memory still rang fresh in Edward's mind. Nor did it register that she was now covered in the same stuff that her friend just spewed out.

So much for it being a nice day.

* * *

The front door opened. Kate's dad glanced up from the newspaper he was reading, only to spot his daughter and her strange companion stumbling in, both seemingly a tad under the weather. 

"Kate? What happened up there? Why is Edward looking like he got run over by a train? And, come to think of it, why are your clothes splattered with muck?"

Shaking her head, the teen strengthened her hold on the man next to her. The poor guy.

Edward had his attention cast on the ground. He felt so embarrassed for what happened, as well as guilty, for once again, he did something wrong. To Kate.

However, she didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, she was laughing softly, while explaining the situation to her father.

Mr. Schneider had a huge grin on his face when she finished her tale. "So, Edward thought it was the…'lemonade' that Grandpa gave him, when actually, it was the real thing? Did you try to explain that to him?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "I did tell him the truth, after that. I think he's a little upset."

Turning her head so she was facing him, she continued on, flashing a very warm smile. "It's alright Edward. No harm done. All we have to do is get cleaned up. It's not your fault."

It was odd; Kate seemed like she didn't care that someone threw up on her. Her father took note of this; a hearty laugh escaping him. Yep, it was very obvious that his daughter loved Edward Scissorhands.

Rising to his feet and tucking the paper underneath his arm, John gave the estranged man a pat on the shoulder.

"There now, you see? There's nothing to be embarrassed about! Here, come with me and I'll give you something to help make your stomach feel better."

A pair of dark orbs slowly drifted up from their focus on the floor, followed by the tiniest of smiles.

All was right in the world again.

Kate watched as her father led Edward down the hall and into the kitchen, where they kept some Tums in one of the cupboards.

A warm feeling had spread throughout her at that scene. Yes, everything was going to be fine. Edward was already starting to fit in the family rather well.

The real question was: How in the world was she going to convince her mother that the guy wasn't evil?

Or worse; Suburbia?

* * *

_-Falls over in a fit of giggles- Oh I just couldn't help myself! I had to be evil! I HAD to be! Poor Edward! I think Kate should ask for a better memory for Christmas, tee hee! Of course, her mother has to be a complete…nutcase and go off the handle again! -.- _

_But it worked to their advantage! Yay for Mr. Schneider! _

_Amalthea727: Well, being the daughter of the royal pain-in-the-butt woman, I suppose she had to inherit a few crappy traits. I know what it's like to worry about a child. I used to watch my little sister all the time and defend her (I still do). It's just a part of human nature, though some can really take it to the extreme, like Mrs. Schneider. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Skblr: -Blushes and grins- Thank you! This is my very first fic, and it really tickles me to know that someone thinks I'm a good writer! Lol, you're right, Kate and Co. are well-rounded characters, though her mother is still shaping herself, slowly. - _

_Phantomess785: Yes, I agree. I created her, and I even hate her! That's pretty bad, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing, and for wishing me luck on exams! I'm gonna need it, lol._

_Exhibit Q: -Blushes again- Aww, thanks! I really am glad that you guys think I'm doing a good job. I know! Then again, in the movie, he never really cuts deeply, just scratches enough to where it draws blood. I tried to keep that in mind. –Grins- It's actually not that hard at all to keep Edward in character. He's such a sweet, shy guy. How'd you like the lemonade scene? _

_Next Chapter: A Trip to the Attic_


	14. Chapter 14: A Trip to the Attic

_Well, it's been a few chapters since I put a little fluff in, so I decided to do another cute scene sometime soon. Not too much in this one, but I can assure you, Chapter 15 will make up for it! _

_Disclaimer: I can't stress it enough. I do not own Edward. Tim Burton does. I do own Kate, so no stealing! xD_

* * *

_Chapter 14_

Another week had passed by, with little to no change in Suburbia. Time was flying very fast. Old Man Winter had come calling, and Christmas was right around the corner. School was out for the holidays, though that didn't stop trouble from brewing.

It had been quite a long time since Kate last hung out with her friends at Suburbia High. Her best friend, Mary, and her boyfriend Matt had begun to worry for their friend.

She hadn't been acting like herself as of late. Everytime she had tried to call Kate, or ask her to go to a party, or study, the girl would blow her off, making up some lame excuse at the last minute.

Something was up. And it was up to the two of them to find out.

The confrontation happened at Kate's locker, on the very last day of the curriculum. The teenager was changing books, grabbing her things for Health class. However, right before she could leave, someone hand grabbed her arm.

Turning around, Kate found herself staring into a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Belonging to Mary, of course. "H-hey girl, what's up?"

A little voice in the back of her mind told Kate that this wasn't going to run smoothly.

"Why don't you tell me, Katherine Schneider?"

Man, she hated it when she was right in these types of situations.

Shaking her head, genuinely confused, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Obviously that wasn't the answer her friend was looking for. Annoyance flashed through Mary's face.

"Oh don't give me that! You've been avoiding Matt and me like we were the plague or something! What's going on with you, Kate? Why can't you tell us?"

_Oh boy…there's no way I can tell her about Edward, or about him coming back into Suburbia! I'm gonna have to play my trump card._ Once again, Kate shook her head, sighing.

"Look, nothing's wrong with me. I've just had a tough time since Grandma died. I'm sure that after Christmas is done and over with, I'll be back to normal." That was a lie. How could anything truly go back to the way they were, before she had made her discovery in the house on the hill?

Mary clearly wasn't buying it. "That's just an excuse, and you know it! If you didn't want us around anymore, you should have just said so! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I guess it doesn't matter now, does it?"

Kate had never felt so guilty in her entire life. Not even when Edward and she had gotten caught in the graveyard. Wait a second! Did Mary hear about it? News spread fast in the nosey little town, how could she have forgotten that!

"-And you lounging around the cemetery at night too! Just tell me the truth, you have a new boyfriend, don't you!"

Well, she answered that question. But seriously now, boyfriend? Edward was just a close friend, one she wanted to help as much as possible. Nothing more. Right?

"N-no, I don't-"

Mary cut her off, her anger and feelings of rejection apparent. "You ditched your friends for a guy? How low can you get? You KNOW you can still have friends and a boyfriend! Geeze!"

Kate wanted to crawl in a hole and die. The girl was jumping to the wrong conclusions. "Listen to me for once! I don't-"

Her friend wouldn't hear it. Lowering herself so that she was practically nose-to-nose with Kate, Mary snapped at her.

"Don't even try to talk to Matt or me until you can get over yourself! And don't come running to us when that dude breaks your heart!"

With that, she stormed off; leaving behind one very agitated Kate. "Heh that went well...at least no one knows about him yet…"

It certainly didn't make her feel any better though. Between her mother, Edward, and now her other friends, she was sure that her hair would be grey by the time she turned 21!

As if things couldn't get any worse, the bell began to ring. She was late for class.

* * *

That night at the dinner table, Kate told them what happened, carefully leaving out the part where Mary accused her of having a boyfriend, while Edward gingerly sliced through the meatloaf that Mrs. Schneider had cooked.

Her father, after piling meatloaf bits on his plate, leaned back, shaking his head. "Mary always was the type to take things to the extreme, Kate. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I disagree; Mary is a bright young girl who always had your best interests at heart. You should try and make up with her." Kate's mom interjected.

John sighed as he lifted a can of Diet Coke to his lips. He knew exactly where his wife was going with that. She wanted Edward exposed as soon as possible, just so he could get kicked out of town again. Then they would be rid of him.

He was beginning to wonder if chains and duck tape would hold her down and keep her quiet.

Meanwhile, Edward munched on his food in silence. He wasn't too sure what was going on, only that Kate had lost a friend. Was it because of him?

He knew that he had been the source of all the trouble that had gone on in the last few weeks. It wasn't his intention to be such a bother. Yet he truly loved it there. He loved living in Suburbia, with a kind family (with the exception of Susan).

He loved being with Kate.

She reminded him of Kim, and he automatically liked her for that trait. However, as time moved on, he fell for her own personal qualities. Things that made Kate, Kate.

He could never admit it to her. Just like he could never truly tell Kim. His emotions could only be seen in his eyes.

Kate could see that the man was in deep thought. Something seemed to be bothering him. "Edward? Hey, Edward?"

Her voice snapped him out of his ponderings. Deep eyes turned to gaze into softer brown orbs.

Seeing that she now had his attention, the teen wasn't too sure on what to ask. Her mind scrambled for a topic. "I...umm…do you like the meatloaf?"

Mr. Schneider couldn't suppress a grin. It was a cute little scene, to see his daughter trying to communicate with the scissors man.

The same little half-smile that only Edward could ever pull off spread across his bluish lips.

"Yes, thank you."

Mrs. Schneider didn't like where this was going, for she cleared her throat, ruining the calm mood. "If you're both are done, I need a favor from you, Kate, sweetie. Could you go up to the attic and pull out the Christmas decorations? I want to get started on them tomorrow."

Twisting her head to look at her mother, Kate nodded. "Alright. I'll get started right now."

John's wife nodded, excusing her daughter from the table and getting up herself, clearing the plates away and carrying them to the kitchen. John himself flashed a warm smile at the other man, who looked a little lost. "Go on, boy. You can help her bring down some of the boxes."

Of course, he wasn't too sure how Edward would be able to carry the packaging down. It was more of an excuse to get the two kids together. The score was now John and Co.: 2, Susan: 0

* * *

"Ugh, it's so stuffy up here!"

Much to her distain, Kate had to wander around the overly insulated room on her hands and knees, looking for the boxes. It was a major pain, trying to find where the family kept all the Christmas stuff.

She hadn't been up there since her grandmother's funeral, where she grabbed the tattered dress and photo albums for Edward.

Straightening herself up, she paused in her search to reminisce the first time she had met the 'Maker of Snow'. It was funny, how fast they befriended one another.

Even after her being so afraid of him, they became close. Surely there was a little more to it that it seemed. Not that she would ever say anything about it.

"Grandma, you were right…he is the sweetest living being around…I can see why you loved him so much…"

Kate found herself staring up at the ceiling, at the little skylight window. Moonlight shone through, cascading around her in little streams.

A soft voice spoke up from behind her. "Kate…?"

Startled, the girl leapt to her feet, turning around. "Oh! Edward!"

The man gazed at her, eyes glittering in the limited light. "Did I frighten you?"

"Eh, no, just surprised me is all. What are you doing up here?"

Taking another step forward, Edward continued to stare at the teenager. "I wanted to help."

A small smile appeared. "You wanted to help me?"

Silently, he nodded once, his eyes now transfixed on the ground. Something was bugging him. It was too blatantly obvious.

Walking up to him, Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He felt bad, horrible that she had lost a friend because of him. To Edward, family and companions meant everything. "I…I'm sorry…for making you lose someone close to you…"

That wasn't what she was expecting. "W…what? Oh Edward, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. Mary is…just really immature, sometimes. Cheer up, ok?"

To prove her point, Kate brought him into a small hug. Now it was his turn to be surprised.

Dark eyes widened and shifted back up to look at the girl embracing him. She was the one wronged, and she was attempting to comfort him?

"Besides…I'd…rather spend time with you more than anyone else…any day."

Edward didn't move. Not at first. He didn't want to risk hurting her again. Yet something in his mind egged him on to return her sign of affection.

Kate felt strong arms gently wrap around her. Her smile widened. She could tell that he was attempting to keep his 'hands' as far from her as possible.

The two of them stood there for a long while, enjoying one another's company.

* * *

Down below the hatch that led up into the attic, Mr. Schneider glanced up and smiled at the two. No matter what his spouse did to keep it from happening, it still wouldn't hinder human nature. He thought it was sweet, that his daughter adored Edward, and vise versa.

Regrettably, he would have to break them apart before Mrs. Schneider found them, or all hell would break loose.

"Hey you two, did you find the ornaments yet? Need any help?"

Unfortunately, his interference worked. Edward and Kate pulled apart, the latter blushing and grinning sheepishly. "No Dad, not yet! It's too dark and dusty to see anything up here!"

Taking that as his cue, her father cautiously climbed up the rickety ladder, joining his child and his guest. "Eck, you weren't kidding. Ah well, let's look for the boxes as fast as possible. I really don't feel like facing your mother tonight."

Sighing, Kate nodded and restarted her search. Edward stood by, watching father and daughter as they moved dust covered antiques aside, causing age-old dust to billow out. He wouldn't be much help for now.

"Ha, found it!"

Mr. Schneider lifted up two medium-sized boxes with X-MAS scribbled on the cardboard. "Ok Kate, you and Edward go on down, and I'll toss these to you."

Doing as they were told, the teenager hopped down first, in case her friend needed extra help in climbing off the ladder. Pretty soon, the trio had returned from their visit to the attic, accompanied with the Christmas decorations. Susan had no trouble in giving them new chores to do. Her daughter's task was to untangle strands of tree lights. Kate seated herself on the living room sofa, mumbling about how much of a slave driver her mother was.

While coming across a particular stubborn strand, she snuck a glance over at Edward, who was currently given the responsibility of clipping wire hooks for indoor ornaments. The scene left a warm feeling in her chest.

'_It will be nice, having him here to celebrate with us. Maybe this time we can show him what it really feels like to belong. He was chased out in the past. I will not let it happen to him again.'_

Hopefully, this Christmas would turn out to be a very happy one. For both of them.

* * *

_Aww, how cute! I couldn't help but incorporate Christmas in here. It's such a warm, cozy holiday. Plus, I want to see how things go between Kate and Edward. Next chapter will be a major turning point in this story. _

_Skblr: Thank you very much! You're right; every story has to have a crazy antagonist to keep the plot moving. In this case, it's Kate's mother. I'm very glad to hear that you're enjoying the story. I'm also glad that my reply made your night! Dungeon, lol, that's what I call my dorm room!_

_Phantomess 785: Yep, too true! Gotta have a bad guy. Doesn't change the fact that I still dislike Susan Schneider. Thank you much and I'll be sure to update soon!_

_Exhibit Q: Lol, yea, the mother's getting on my nerves too. It's becoming harder to resist having something bad happen to her! -Grins- I love his smiles too! Sometimes, I really wish I was either Kim or Kate! They were/are so lucky! xD I'm glad you loved the lemonade scene! I plan on having another very cute scene come up soon! -Giggles evilly- You'll just have to wait and see!_

_Amalthea 727: Yes, extremely evil of me! But I HAD to do it! And you're right; I would rather not even try to encounter Carrie's mom. I think it's the jealousy and sibling rivalry factor, when it comes to the books and movies about fighting brothers and sisters. My own sister can bug me, but I love her and would never let anything happen to her. As for Esmeralda and getting married…lol, well, she met a man who was just as…eccentric and obsessive over religion as she was. Even though I hate Susan's actions, I do pity her at times._

_Next Chapter: A Party and Mistletoe _


	15. Chapter 15: A Party and Mistletoe

_Tee hee, wow! 71 Reviews! -Grins all happy-like- Thank you all so much! This chapter's going to be a major turning point in this story. With some fluff! xD I'd have to say this one's my second favorite, next to the bed scene a few chapters back. Oh well, hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter 15_

The Holidays had arrived. School had been out for two weeks now, much to the kid's relief. Christmas décor was springing up with a flourish. And Edward was still living with the Schneider family.

It was amazing, how quickly he adapted to everyday life. The estranged man was beginning to forget everything about being alone, just like in the past. The chains that bound him were starting to rust. He had Kate to thank for that.

The spunky little teen had done so much for him. She helped him escape from the dim world that he knew. Times where he stood on the wooden platform and gazed out at the town, longing to return, to be accepted again. To be with the one he loved.

Granted, Kim was now gone. He still cared for her. Nothing would ever replace her in his heart. Yet she had left him with a gift. Kate.

Once again, Edward felt like he belonged. As long as she was by his side, he had nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. She would watch out for him, and he would her.

The sensation was very much mutual. Kate was very surprised at how used she had become to his presence in the house. Not to mention, how much she always looked forwards to it, whenever he was around.

She knew that there was much more to her feelings than just friendship. However, whether or not she was ready to admit it was an entirely different story.

Maybe someday, she'd tell him. There was something bugging her though. Would her affections be returned? After all, his heart still belonged to her grandmother. And even if they were reciprocated, would it be because she was the spitting image of Kim?

Apparently Matt didn't even fit the picture anymore, which was a good thing. The boy was obsessive and mean. Kate was glad that she broke up with him, right before she met Edward. That still didn't stop the fact that her ex wouldn't try and do something to the

poor man. He was just like that Jim guy that her grandma spoke about. Rude, crude, and sneaky.

The complete opposite of the shy, kind, sweet man that she associated with now.

There was still more to be concerned with. The annual family Christmas party was that night, and it would be Edward's first debut since being exiled so many years ago. No one knew of their unusual guest, and those who inquired about seeing a strange man were blatantly told by Mr. Schneider that he would introduce their visitor at the party. Meaning that there was going to be a major turn-out at the household.

Suburbia definitely hadn't changed in the last few decades or so.

Mrs. Schneider had her hands busy with preparing food for their guests, leaving Kate and Edward with time on their hands (Or at least on Kate's hands). For the first time since he had moved in with them, the pair wouldn't be bothered by the girl's wacky mother.

This was a time for cheer; not for squabbling with a woman who has issues.

All throughout the day, Kate scrambled around, trying to find the perfect thing to wear for the party. She had given up on searching for clothes that Edward could wear over his leathered suit. A little red bow or some holly would suffice just fine.

"What to wear…what to wear…" It was driving her nuts! What did she have that would be nice and seasonal enough for a Christmas celebration?

Finally, she decided to settle on a silvery white, long sleeved, dress. The collar was low cut, exposing most of her neckline, and ending shapely in a V-line. The sleek hem on the bottom was short, ending a little above the knee. When she though about it, Kate was certain that it looked similar to the attire her grandmother owned, the dress with the brownish stain over the shoulder.

"Oh well…at least it's formal enough…Christmas only comes one time a year, after all…"

In all honesty, she had never stressed so much over the party. It was because of Edward that she was suddenly worried. This would be the first time everyone would get to see him.

Hopefully, all would go well.

* * *

Later that evening, everything was in place. The tree was up, shining brightly in the window; the various ornaments glistening from the lights radiating off the branches. Golden trim was hanging off the door frames, stockings up against the mantle.

In the dining room and kitchen, more decorations on the walls accompanied by glasses of fruit punch on the table and entrées scattered around added on to the holiday feeling.

People would soon arrive, and then it would be time to bring out the main guest.

No matter how much she comforted Edward with words of courage, Kate was scared. Who knew how everyone would react to meeting the very person they heard about in stories?

Somehow he knew she was a little edgy. It was understandable.

The two were sitting on the plush waterbed in Kate's room (Edward's guest room), talking and spending a little time together before the big moment. Kate, dressed in her gown, kept shooting glances out the window blinds, watching and waiting. It amazed him, how truly beautiful she looked. She unquestionably was Kim's granddaughter.

"…Kate…?"

Turning her attention away from the windowpane, the teen gazed over at her friend. "What is it Edward?"

Doubt was beginning to cloud his mind. His dark eyes expressed how nervous he was. "Will everything be alright?"

'_Kate, you are so stupid! You're making him worry, with the way you're acting!' _Shaking her head, the girl flashed the biggest, most confident smile she could muster.

"Of course it will be! Don't be afraid; I'm going to be here, and won't let anything happen to you."

Her zeal helped the situation somewhat, as Edward managed to produce his own half- smile. Nothing would happen, so long as Kate was around.

They sat there for awhile in silence, watching as cars began pulling up the driveway and parking out on the street. Some people chose to walk over. Either way, the time was near. Voices in the living room carried over down the hallways, informing the pair that it wouldn't be too much longer before they had to walk out and greet everyone.

A knock on the door disturbed the peace. Mr. Schneider poked his head inside, wearing a red and green sweater with Rudolph on the front. "Ok, you guys ready?"

Gulping, Kate meagerly nodded, rising to her feet. Her dad grinned and left to attend to the guests.

Edward sat there, scissors sliding away. Another sign of how nervous he was. It didn't go unnoticed. A hand reached out and grasped his upper arm, assisting him in standing up.

"Don't worry. Just stay close to me, ok?"

The boy nodded, and they both trudged down the hall, out in the open. _'Here we go…'_

Right before they emerged into view, Kate whispered to her friend. "Everyone may be shocked at first. Don't let that discourage you. You're going to be just fine."

With that, Kate led Edward out into the open, where the crowd was waiting and mingling with each other.

The noise factor died down quickly as the two came into view. Kate gripped Edward's arm tightly as she took a gander at all the people. _'Wow…'_

It was so quiet; one could hear a pin drop. Clearing her throat, the teen smiled warmly and nodded towards her companion. "Everyone…I would like you all to meet…Edward Scissorhands."

* * *

No one said a word. All they could do was stare. Edward suddenly wished he was back in the mansion, where he would be safe from their eyes.

This continued on for a few more minutes, before someone spoke up. It was Mattie Collins, a prim, prissy, rather arrogant woman who thought she was better than everybody else.

"Ah, I see now! Very clever joke, John! How much did you pay this guy to show up here and pretend to be Edward Scissorhands?"

If Kate had been allowed, she would have hauled off and decked the ignorant witch.

Mr. Schneider, catching the dangerous gleam in his daughter's eye, saved the moment. "Actually, I didn't pay him anything. This is truly Mr. Scissorhands. We decided that it was high time that he stopped hiding and rejoin the family for the holidays."

A few people gasped. It was really him? But...wasn't he supposed to be dead?

Mattie still wasn't convinced. "If he really IS the man, then why not have a demonstration? Have him cut up something, or someone."

Still in the kitchen, Mrs. Schneider smirked as she heard the minute commotion in the dining area. Maybe they'd chase him out tonight, if she was lucky.

'_Ugh, would she just let UP some! Proof, what's next? Asking him to make a card or cut hair! Wait a sec…that might work! _The woman gave Kate an idea. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

The girl disappeared down the hallway, leaving her friend for a split second to endure the rude glares and whispers, only to return a moment later with red construction paper. "Ok Edward, make us something pretty...like when you make it snow"

Confused, the man glanced down at her, only to receive a wink. Something clicked, and the ghost smile appeared. _Like when I make it snow…_

Kate set the paper flat against one of his blades, and stepped back slightly, to allow him some room.

It didn't take long for him to begin. Bits and pieces of paper flew like confetti as he clipped away. Once he had finished, the small little smile grew into a proud grin as he spread out his arms, lifting his creation out for all to see.

Just like when he went for Kevin's show and tell day, Edward had created a little string of snowflakes, perfectly constructed in a row.

The crowed _oooed _and_ awed _at his work. Mattie stayed quiet, convinced. All Kate could to do was to beam up at Edward proudly. "See? He is who we say he is. Now, please, let's enjoy the holidays together, ok?"

Kate's dad was just as impressed as his daughter. They had done it. Everything returned to normal, save for the fact that the majority of people were circling around Edward, asking him questions and the like.

The party went off without a hitch. Everyone was chattering excitedly over the new discovery of the maker of snow. Drinks were given out; food was eaten, and all in all, everything went smoothly.

Even Susan, who despised her daughter's new friend, managed to smile and chat away freely.

Kate also mingled with the group, answering questions on how she found him, why she went up to the house on the hill, etc. She never strayed too far away from Edward though; making sure that she kept a close eye on him. He genuinely seemed like he was enjoying himself, and the attention given to him, though he remained as elusive and quiet as always.

She was happy for him, yet felt a little pang of envy, now that she had to share him. She'd get over it soon enough.

All-in-all, it hadturned out to bea wonderful night.

* * *

By the time the last guest left, the house was a mess. Paper cups were stacked everywhere; plates tossed around on the table and elsewhere. Yet it didn't matter. What counted was that everything went off well. Edward was now known in Suburbia, and the people accepted him!

After dumping a stack of plates in the garbage, Kate turned to her friend, who was standing in the middle of the room, gazing out the window.

"Edward? You ok?"

Startled out of his thoughts, he turned his attention to the small girl, who was now next to him.

"Yes…thank you…"

Not too sure what he was thanking her for, she shrugged it off. Placing a hand on his arm, Kate smiled warmly at him. "Hey, anytime. What are friends for?"

Nodding, Edward studied her for a brief moment. "Kate…?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Are…are you happy?"

Somehow, he had a knack for producing the strangest questions at odd moments. Glancing up into his eyes, Kate pulled him into a hug.

"Of course I'm happy, Edward! I'm with you! What more could I ever ask for?"

Her words surprised him just as much as her embrace did.

Pulling away from him slightly, the teenager's eyes shot upwards as she let out a long, content sigh. It was then she noticed something.

Cheeks flushing, Kate shook her head in disbelief. Edward caught on to this and became worried, wondering if she felt sick. Maybe she accidentally drank some lemonade?

"Kate…?"

Her eyes stayed focused on the roof above her. "Edward…do you know what a mistletoe is?"

Shaking his head, she continued. "Well…when a man and a woman stand underneath mistletoe, that means that they have to do something…to show affection. It's a holiday tradition."

Confused, Edward looked up at what she was staring at. Hanging from the ceiling fan was a little bough of green and white. Mistletoe.

By this time, Kate had reverted her attention back to the man standing next to her. It was a holiday custom, she HAD to do it! Not that she was complaining or anything; it was just, she hadn't even kissed a guy before! Not even Matt!

Deep brown orbs pierced into her own. He was concerned for her. It was now or never.

Slinking close to him, Kate gently rose up on her toes, leveling herself face-to-face with Edward. Her eyes closed slowly as she leaned forwards, her lips softly pressing against his in a meaningful, yet tiny, kiss.

Edward was shocked. His heart rate dramatically increased as the girl leered close to him. She was only the second girl he had ever been kissed by; Kim being the first, of course.

He closed his own eyes and returned the favor, gently leaning down slightly.

There they were, in the middle of her living room, where everyone could see them, kissing.

Millennia had passed before the two pulled apart, both of them staring deeply at each other.

Across the hallway, John chuckled, shaking his head at the cute scene. "It's about time, you two." His parental training was objecting, since Kate was his only child. Yet his romantic's heart and rational mind censored that.

His daughter was grown up, and was free to make her own decisions. He also trusted Edward with all of his being. It didn't matter that he wasn't normal. The man was alright in his book.

His wife wouldn't agree, and would have a fit if she knew about this. So, once again, he had to break the couple's actions before she spotted them.

"Kate! Edward! Come help me clean some of this mess up!"

The subjects instantly jolted away from each other, Kate looking a tad guilty, while Edward's face was a blank.

"O-okay Dad! Coming!"

Looking back at her companion, the teen smiled, remembering the feel of his lips against hers. "Let's go, Edward."

Nodding silently, he followed her, with one thought in his mind. The memory of her actions a moment ago would be forever burned in his brain, and his heart.

'_She's beautiful. My…My Kate.'_

* * *

_Oh yea! This was SO much fun to write! Though now that everything's going good for them, and now that everyone knows Edward is back, what will happen? What's to become of Kate and Edward? Find out in the next chapter! Which won't be out until maybe this weekend ;_

_Robinisawesome: Lol, thank you! I'm glad you like it! _

_Skblr: Thank you! Yes, trouble is definitely brewing for poor Edward, and Kate's ex will be the one to cause it. Hmmm…maybe just a 'little' foreshadowing. We'll just have to wait and see! And you're very welcome!_

_Exhibit Q: Well, I'm trying to make up for the 7 months of Writer's Block I had! Chapter 8 was posted in April, and I didn't get the author's note up until August. So, I'd better keep updating fast! xD Kate did have a boyfriend, though she broke up with him at the beginning of the school year for various reasons, one of which you named. Some friends, eh? I feel bad for poor Edward, not being able to feed himself. It's cute, when I imagine Kate helping him! Hee hee, and yep, you assumed right! I was going to be evil at first and have someone interrupt them before they could. However, I realized I was mean enough to make him go through Lemonade, so I decided to give Edward a break! xD Hope you liked!_

_Amalthea 727: Yay for warm and fuzziness! I also obsess over Dracula, and Vampire Hunter D. –Grins- But who says they can't be warm and fluffy in their own way? And yea, Carrie's mom's a major fruitcake. Thanks for reviewing!_

_ThePickle: Lol, I'm glad you like this story! -Points up at the title- See? I updated! –Laughs-_

_Next Chapter: There and Back again._


	16. Author's Note 2

Heh boy, I have some explaining to do ; Well, new semester started, and truthfully, I've been very swamped with English and Calculus. So I apologize for not updating! I don't exactly have writer's block; I just do not have the time to execute my ideas. This weekend though, after my English Paper is due, I'll be working on a few chapters, or one huge one, and will try to update. Thanks guys, and sorry again! Now…onto the reviews! Wow…86 reviews! My jaw dropped when I saw that!

* * *

Robinisawesome: Awww, glad you liked it! It was a very sweet chapter, I was giggling like a maniac writing it. xD

Geckogirl: Lol, a bone-crushing hug? Make sure you send me to the hospital afterwards so I can get placed in a full body cast! xD I'll be sure to update asap!

Skrblr: Yes, as you can tell, I LOVE foreshadowing! And I'm making sure that I put enough description in so everyone can get some sort of an idea on what I'm trying to describe and say in certain situations. Glad you liked the chapter!

Amalthea727: Lol, the Hobbit? Maybe a little…:D I really need to stop watching Lord of the Rings ; Thanks!

Exhibit Q: I figured you'd love the little reference to lemonade! I kept thinking "Edward's so innocent, he'd think anything, right? So why not have him think that Kate had some 'lemonade'? " xD Bows down from the applause Thank you, thank you! I absolutely loved how the kiss turned out. I'm glad the effect worked, and that you could see it in your head! There will be a few more sweet scenes, just gotta work them all out first. I'll be sure to try and update this weekend!

ThePickle: Lol, yes, there will be more scenes like that, maybe not as sweet or special, but close enough. As for Matt and Mattie Collins…hmm….we'll just have to see! xD

Phantomess785: Turns out I was just as busy ; Stupid teachers. Oh well, gotta do what you gotta do. I'll be sure to update soon!

Kai Sohma: Yea, her mom's a real pain in the rear. I created her, and I hate her, lol. Thanks for reviewing, I'll update soon!

Blakfyre: Glad the chapter got you feeling all warm! Hope you like the next few chapters!

Bam Margera Fo Eva: Thank you much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

SorrowSong: Awww, thanks! I wanted to stick to the original storyline as much as possible, and make it just as believable as the first one. xD

Megan Rodriguez: Wow, really? Thanks much! I don't know if this would make a good movie or not, though it has been very fun writing this story. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it as much as I am. I'm gonna be sad when 'Chains of the Past' is finished.

* * *

Thanks so much guys, for all of your ideas, tips, and compliments! You're definitely helping keep this story alive! I'll be sure to do my best to update more often for you all. 


	17. Chapter 17: There and Back Again

_Ehhh…ok, yes, I KNOW I'm way late in updating. I've been swamped with College, and then some things came up with some friends that required me to be mediator, so I apologize for updating so late! It's very hard to believe... the fact that I've been writing this story for over a year now. Anywho, thank you all for your support and reviews! Onward to Chapter 17!_

* * *

_Chapter 17_

Kate collapsed onto her mattress, her pretty face burrowing into the folds of the comforter and pillow. It had been a very, very long day at school, one that she would love to forget.

It all began after the holidays, when school started up again for the new semester. Classes were tough, especially since she had chosen classes along with Mary and Matt the previous term. When she had gone to her administrator to change her schedule, she was blatantly told that all the other courses were full.

Meaning that she was stuck with them.

She hadn't spoken to either of the two since the fallout she had with Mary at her locker. No matter how many times she tried to explain, Kate simply couldn't get through her friend's thick skull.

It didn't help that Mary also ran to Matt, complaining about the whole situation. Because he was Kate's ex, he still felt that she belonged to him, and that no other boy could even touch her or get through to her.

Now that her affections were placed elsewhere, he had become extremely jealous and egotistical.

It reminded Kate of her grandmother's ex-boyfriend, Jim. Didn't she always say how rude and cruel he was, particularly to Edward?

She could only hope that it wouldn't turn out that way now. She was bound and determined to keep Edward in Suburbia. Whether or not everyone agreed, it was his home. This crappy little town was where he belonged.

But how could she keep those two away from him, when everyone knew that he had returned?

It had been hectic ever since Christmas. Kate barely got to see Edward anymore, because he was always being invited over to other people's houses to do garden work, or to trim hair or fur, etc. The exact hobbies that he used to do before his exile.

Personally, she hated it. She wanted to spend more time with the mysterious man, like before. Though deep down, Kate knew she was just being selfish. Edward needed this. He needed more friends, and to be out more. It was necessary for him.

Still, the teen couldn't help it. Kate had fallen for him, hook, line, and sinker.

The same could be said for Edward. He too, missed the time spent with Kim's granddaughter. He longed for the times where they went for walks, had a picnic, even sitting down at the dinner table and having small conversations with the family.

However, he was now busy with the tasks that the townspeople gave him. Especially Mattie Collins, Mary's mother. That woman was always calling on Edward to trim hedges for her or her friends.

One thing was for certain. He made sure that he was there when Kate came home from school, to greet her and see that she was alright, before returning to his work.

Kate sighed into her pillow. Things were going so smooth, until Valentine's Day. That was when the two lovebirds finally had some free time. She had come home from school, and asked Edward if he'd like to go for a quick walk.

Of course, he agreed, and after some mild protesting from Mrs. Schneider, which ended with John's usual reprimand, Kate and Edward found themselves walking side by side, up the grassy little hill that they once ate lunch at.

The teen fidgeted a bit. Earlier that day, in art class, she had made a little Valentine for her companion. It wasn't anything special; just a crimson heart cut out from construction paper and covered with glitter.

She had to gather up the courage to give it to him, since he probably didn't know what Valentine's Day was, and would require an explanation.

Once they reached the peak of the hill, Kate faked a small cough and turned her attention towards the man standing next to her.

"E…Edward?"

Looking somewhat surprised, Edward gazed down at the fidgeting teenager. Was there something wrong?

"Yes…?"

It was now or never. Practically yanking the heart out of her pocket, Kate gently placed the thin paper on top of Edward's 'fingers'.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

Dark eyes blinking curiously at her, he glanced at the valentine, the words 'BE MINE' scribbled carefully in pink glitter glue.

"…Kate…?"

Confusion seeped into his soft features as he transferred his eyes from his gift to the one who gave it to him. She seemed to be extremely nervous, as if she feared that he would tear it to shreds.

The girl knew he was going to ask why, so she went ahead and began explaining.

"Today is Valentine's Day. It's when…you make or give something to someone you really care about, to show that you love them and are thinking of them."

Realization flashed in his dark orbs as he looked back at her valentine. She cared about him enough to make him a present. "Thank you…"

Grinning, relieved that he liked it, Kate nodded, placing a hand on his leathered arm. "Anytime, Edward."

Something bothered him. She had gone out of her way to do something special, and he didn't do anything for her, to show that he also cared. What did she like though?

Kate was too happy to notice the concerned look on her friend's face. "Come on, let's go back home, it's getting late."

Nodding, he carefully balanced the paper heart between the flat of two of his blades and followed her down, all the while wondering what he could do for her, for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Later that day, Mr. Schneider was comfortably seated in his recliner, scanning through the sports headlines when he heard gentle footsteps heading his way. Casually looking up, he couldn't help but blink in surprise.

"Edward? Aren't you supposed to be at Mrs. Collins house?"

Modestly, the other man nodded slowly. John merely shook his head in mild confusion.

"Then what are you doing home? Decided to cancel?"

Edward said nothing. The scraping sound of scissors resounded in the room as he shuffled his 'hands' towards Kate's Father.

Seeing the little heart cleared up whatever puzzled him. "I see. She made you a valentine, and you want to return the favor, right?"

Once again, Edward merely nodded. The man looked so wistful, John couldn't help but grin. "Alright, let's see what we can do."

It turned out that the Schneider household did not contain anything useful and easy, such as colored paper, glitter, and glue. However, one of Grandma Kim's favorite pastimes was to sit in her little oak rocking chair, knitting and sewing away at a quilt or a sweater.

John sneezed as he dropped the last of the fabric down from the attic. It was so dusty up there, his allergies were raging.

"That's all of it, I think. Whew, boy…remind me to wear a gas mask next time I come up here!"

Jumping off of the ladder, which he carefully folded back up in place, the elder man glanced over to his guest, watching as Edward delicately browsed through the different hues and patterns, trying to decide which one to choose. One piece caught his eye. It was a smooth, silky black, velveteen in texture, with dark crimson vine swirls etched into it. Another piece, more of a milky crème color, matched with it perfectly.

Leaning over, John admired the cloth bits that Edward seemed to have chosen. "Hmm…not bad, but what do you want to make her using those?"

_What can I make…? What does Kate like…? _Deep in thought, Edward turned his attention back to the fabric that he had chosen. A sudden idea popped into his mind.

_Kate…likes me…_

* * *

After what seemed like ages, it was finished. Both men sat back, admiring their work. Edward gazed up sheepishly at John, hope shining in his endless pools of black.

"Do you think Kate will like it?"

Winking from behind his glasses, Mr. Schneider nodded. "Oh yes, she'll love anything you make her, Edward."

A small, shy smile spread across those bluish lips. The same tragic smile he always gave.

Sighing, John glanced at his watch. 8:30 pm. "Alright Edward, you grab your gift-_**carefully.** _I'll call Kate out, and while she's gone, put it in her room, where she can see it."

Nodding at the older man, Edward gently reached out and slid a blade into a little air pocket the fabric made and lifted it up, balancing the rest with the flat end of his scissor hand. Kate's father winked at him, then called for his daughter. In a matter of moments, Kate appeared in the living room.

"What is it Dad? Wow…what's with all this mess?"

_Oops…_

It had completely escaped John's mind to clean up the excess cloth and stuffing. Coming up with a quick excuse, he shook his head. "I was cleaning out the attic, and found this in a box. Would you pick up this mess and take it to the trash can outside?"

The teen sighed in annoyance and bent over, complying with her father's request. "It would've only taken you five minutes…lazy…"

Once it was certain that she was out the door, Mr. Schneider glanced over to the hallway, where Edward emerged. "Ok…now we just gotta wait until she sees it."

The sound of a door slamming signaled that she was back. Kate headed around, looking up and spotting Edward. "Hey Edward! Back from old Moldy Mattie's?"

Nodding softly, he returned her smile. "Great! I have something to show you, I'll be right back; it's in my room." With that, she disappeared down the hall. Edward watched, anxiety swelling up within him. _I hope she likes it…_

Stepping inside, the door swinging behind her, Kate bent down, reaching underneath her bed for the yellowed photo album. She had found more pictures of her grandmother, and wanted to share them with her friend. Notebook in hand, she sat up, only to spot something out of place.

Sitting on her bed was a little doll. The head was a milky white, with tinydark buttons for eyes. Springy, string-like black hair sprouted from the crown of the head. Its body was a swirl of a deep red and ebony, and where there should have been hands; there was an accurate design of silvery scissors, made of cloth instead of metal. It had been stitched together rather well. A large thud resounded against the walls as the photo book she had in her possession slipped from her grasp. Kate calmly leaned over and gently picked up the stuffed toy to examine it closely.

It was a little replica of Edward Scissorhands.

Walking outside of the hallway, carrying the doll in her arms, she glanced up. Edward hadn't moved from his position in the room since she left, his face blank, yet his dark eyes shifted from the floor to the gift he had made for her.

"Edward…did you make this for me..?"

Nodding his head once, his eyes returned to the ground. "Happy…Happy Valentine's Day…Kate."

A warm feeling exploded in her heart as she looked down at the doll. He thought about her for Valentine's Day. He made her a gift. A wonderful gift.

Sliding over to him, his present to her in one hand, Kate wrapped her arms around the real Edward Scissorhands, her head snuggling into his chest. She felt him tense up, and then slowly relax as he carefully placed his arms around her.

"Thank you…I'll never let it out of my sight…"

A soft voice reverberated into her heart yet again.

"You're welcome…"

They both stood there like that for a long while, his head resting on top of hers.

_My Kate…_

* * *

Laying down on her stomach,Kate sighed as the memory of him holding her flashed through her mind. It had been a wonderful time. Of course, all hell had to break loose a few weeks later. Reaching into her book bag on the floor, she pulled out the Edward Doll and looked at it. Aside from being a little dirty, it was fine.

Kate had kept her word. She took her new good luck charm with her everywhere, even school. It rested inside a pocket in her back pack, which usually hung in her locker.

She had forgotten that Mary knew her combination.

While leaning against the wall during P.E., Kate felt something soft collide with her head. Gazing down, she saw that it was the doll. "What the-?"

When she went to kneel down and pick it up, a foot came down on top of it, before she could do anything. The leg attached belonged to Matt.

"So…," He began in a low voice, "This is who your new boyfriend is…the Freak of Suburbia?"

Kate could tell that he was steaming. Wonderful. She did NOT want to deal with an egotistical ex-boyfriend who couldn't let go.

"Look, Matt-"

He interrupted her. "You've been hanging around _**him**,_ haven't you? He's living with you, right?

"Yea, so what if we're close. And he's not a freak, Matt!"

The boy sneered. "Right. He's not human, Kate! He's a wannabe man who just happens to have knives for hands! Forget him trying to hold your hand; imagine what other damage he could do!"

Kate shot him a dirty look. He was treading on thin ice, as her patience was about to run thin.

"I don't care! He's more of a man than YOU'D ever be, you low life piece of-"

A loud SLAP bounced off the walls as Kate staggered back, a red palm print embedded on her check. Matt's hand was out to the side.

"That's quite enough!" The Gym teacher finally interrupted the argument. "To the Office, Mr. Andrews. Miss Schneider, go to the bathroom and wash your face with some cool water. The rest of you, back to volleyball!"

Kate glared as the overly snobby teenaged idiot walked by her, while everyone else stood around, staring and whispering among themselves. The first blow had fallen. War had begun. Sighing, she lowered her gaze to the little doll, a huge footprint now etched onto its front side.

_Edward…_

* * *

After Gym, while at her locker, Kate spotted Mary heading to the doors. Slinging her bag onto her shoulders, she shut her locker and jogged up to her estranged friend.

"Mary! I don't know what kind of game you and Matt are playing at, but it better stop. It's stupid!"

Turning around, her friend barely even acknowledged her. "You're the one that started it all, leaving Matt and I so you could play around with your new toy."

"That's not true! You know better than that!"

Shaking her head, the other girl laughed. "Oh right. You didn't even tell us that you found the real Edward Scissorhands! What kind of friend are you, huh? You're spending all your time with that science experiment gone wrong!"

Enough was enough. Anger surged within her, and before she knew it, Mary was on the opposite side of her, clutching her cheek. Kate glared at her.

"Don't you EVER call him that! Edward is more human than you or Matt ever could be! He belongs here in Suburbia, and deserves a life!"

With that, Kate stormed off.

* * *

Back in her room, at the present time, she shook her head at the doll. "I'm so sorry Edward…It seems we're going to have more trouble after all…"

The doll silently stared at her with its button eyes. The teen cradled it close to her, her eyes closing as she slipped into a light slumber. In the doorway, the silhouette of the man in question hovered behind. He had heard her, seen her worry and concern expressed to his toy clone. As she slept, Edward peeked through, watching her with his deep emotional eyes.

_It will be alright, my Kate…we'll be together still…won't we?_

* * *

_Wow…looks like trouble is brewing. What's gonna happen to our Kate and Edward eh? Find out in the next chapter! I hope this wasn't too confusing. It reverts to past events and present. I also used a line from the movie. Can anyone catch it? xD_

_Exhibit Q: No worries! I knew it wasn't real lemonade that Mr. Boggs was giving to Edward. That's what made everything so much funnier, when I made references to lemonade! xD_

_Skblr: I'm still very glad that you are enjoying this story. I'll be sure to keep up at my writing style, as well as my foreshadowing. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_Toxo: Thank you very much! I promise to never stop updating. I enjoy this story way too much to even think about quitting! And I promise; everything I do is original! xD_

_HeCallsMeHisChild: Aww thank you! I'll be sure to!_

_Megan: Lol well, I updated! Edward's slowly coming around. You can see he's starting to open up more. He'd be too nervous to ask Kate's Dad for help otherwise! Thank you for reviewing!_

_Audrey: Yes, it is about time he got one. A good one too!_

_Helena Hart-young: Aww! Thank you much! I'm glad everyone loves this story. I feel like a giddy schoolgirl (Which let's face it…college kid…so I am, basically, lol) After this story is over, I just might consider writing a sequel. I don't know, but it's definitely something I'd love to do! _

_Well, here we go! Another chapter down, more to come! _

_Next Chapter: A Cruel Mind_


	18. Chapter 18: A Cruel Mind

_Hmm, well, since I'm on Spring Break, I decided to try to get at least another chapter in. XD Just a warning though…It's not the typical happy chapter that I've been writing. Oh, and free Edward Dolls to those who spotted the quote from the movie! On with the chapter!_

* * *

_Chapter 18_

Ever since the situation at school, Kate had become increasingly worried. Because of her actions against Mary, Mattie Collins, the snob of Suburbia, (as well as her mother) had been extra harsh to Edward.

Mrs. Collins would send the man everywhere on little errands, having him go to the end of the world and back for something simple, like lotion or baking goods.

During the time that he was gone, Mattie would make a few phone calls and complain at how irresponsible Edward was, and how she feared for her safety.

Because of this, rumors began flying fast around the little town. If there were a crime on the news, especially a break in, or a robbery, the adults would wonder. Was Edward the cause of it all, like before?

It was happening all over again. Could the poor boy catch a break?

It was Kate's fault. She knew it was. If she hadn't have lost her temper and smacked Mary, then Ol' Moldy Mattie wouldn't have started in on Edward.

She wished with all of her heart that she could turn back time and erase that little confrontation. Of course, she couldn't.

Her parents were also concerned. Miraculously, Susan Schneider wasn't as adamant about Edward. The boy had been a wonderful help around the house, and it was clear that he would do no harm to her daughter. Would she come to his defense? Absolutely.

Apparently, he had grown on her.

This lifted Kate's spirits somewhat, as in the beginning her mother was completely against Edward's moving in with them. If she could learn to accept Edward, then why the hell couldn't everyone else?

It was overwhelming; how something so minor and stupid could be blown out of proportion. Hats off to Drama Queen Mary and her Maniacal Boyfriend Matt. They started the whole mess in the first place.

Edward had halted in his visits to the Collin's household, or any other home for that matter. He no longer went outside the Schneider property. Just like before.

They too, had gotten wind of some of the things that the townsfolk were saying. Kate's mother liked to go to the supermarket on Tuesdays. While standing in the checkout line, she couldn't help but feel like she was being constantly stared at. Whispers floated around the store about how she was housing a murderer, a felon, and a criminal.

Feeling slightly edgy, Susan paid for her items and left as quickly as possible. The matter was discussed over dinner that night.

John leaned back in his seat, casually chatting to Edward about the possibility of opening up a small arts and crafts store, in his name. Kate was adding on ideas, saying that she could help him sew and stitch, while Edward listened merrily while chopping the steaks into smaller, more feasible cubes.

Mrs. Schneider watched the scene, wondering when exactly did they all get so used to having the strange man around. It just felt so natural, having him there, with them.

Clearing her throat, Susan looked up "Excuse me." All conversation stopped. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at the woman. It was clear that something was troubling her.

"Mom?"

Sighing, the woman shook her head. "I don't know if you're all aware of this or not…but there's something very wrong here, in Suburbia."

Confusion was etched onto Kate's brow. _Oh please don't tell me she's gonna go off and start rambling about how Edward is a scourge to society! She was doing so well too…_

Mrs. Schneider continued. "I was at the market today, getting the usual things to last us a week. While I was standing in line, I felt like I was being watched, like there was a spotlight on me. A few people started whispering behind me, and I caught what they were saying."

Dread began to fill in Kate's stomach as she listened to her mother's explanation. It had to be something that dealt with Edward, something bad.

" There are rumors going on around the town…rumors about you, Edward. They're saying that we are housing a killer. Now, I've heard the story. We all have. We heard that you and Jim killed each other in a fight. We now know that is not the case, since you're alive. So, tell us, Edward. What is the truth?"

Kate's Mother was not trying to accuse him of anything. In order to help him, they needed to know what really happened on that night. All they had was what their parents told them.

Edward, on the other hand, had begun shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't out of anger; it was fear. He was scared, terrified, that he would once again be exiled, and separated from the people he loved-especially Kate.

His dark eyes shifted down to the table. Memories of that horrible night seeped into his mind again. Memories he wished he didn't have.

"Jim…he…hit Kim…I…was mad…I accidentally pushed him…and he fell…through the window…"

His voice, soft and fluent, was trembling with emotion. Kate could see that he was frightened, worried. Grabbing onto his arm, she gave him a pat.

"Listen Edward…if it wasn't for you, Grandma could have died. Jim could have killed her…and would have killed you. You were only defending yourself, ok? So don't be upset. We understand, and we're here with you. I won't leave you."

Looking up in surprise, Edward merely nodded. Oh, how he wished he could cry! How he wanted to express how much he cared for them, cared for Kate! He just didn't know how.

Kate's dad looked at his wife and smiled. "Alright. So, we're clear that you were only trying to protect my mother and yourself. Now, what we need to do is figure out how to keep you safe. The last thing we want is for you to be chased out of here again."

Susan sighed. "It's easier said than done, John. Everyone is hooked on the stories they've heard as children. It's not going to be easy. Perhaps the best thing is to have him return to the mansion on the hill."

Kate couldn't believe her ears. No way did her mother just suggest that they give up the best thing that's ever happened to them or Suburbia.

"No! He'd be hunted down, vulnerable! This is his home! He belongs here with us!"

John smirked slightly. "I agree. Edward is a part of this town. He stays here, with his family. We'll just battle and tough it through. They will not hurt him again."

Edward gazed downwards. It was because of him that the family was in trouble. It was all his fault.

Dinner ended rather quietly that night.

* * *

Later on, Kate was situated on her bed, her Edward Doll in her arms. The real Edward was in his room sleeping, just like everyone else. Her mind was too full to even think about sleep. Gazing down at the toy in her possession, she sighed.

"What can I do…? I screwed up…how can I make it up to him…?"

Just like before, the doll merely stared up at her, blank button eyes and all. "Hmm…maybe I shoulddo something to get my mind off of this…"

Setting her Valentine down on her pillow, Kate stood from her bed and headed to the door, only pausing in her steps to look back at it. _Poor, miserable, lonely Edward…wait…that's it!_

An idea in mind, she flew from her room, heading towards the foldable ladder that led to the attic.

Hours later, Kate leaned back to examine her work. Thank goodness her grandmother taught her how to sew. Otherwise, she'd be in trouble. Sitting in front of her was her very own Kate Doll, crafted out of the same crème colored fabric for skin, with small, brown, shiny buttons for eyes and a tawny yarn for hair. The body consisted of a silvery, sleek grey, with glittering white floral patterns, sewn in the form of a lengthy dress-her Christmas dress, in fact.

Picking up the cloned toy version of herself, Kate smiled. Now the Edward Doll wouldn't be so lonesome anymore. Neither would Edward himself.

The teen left her room once more, venturing out into the dark hallway, her destination being Grandma Kim's old room.

The door slowly creaked open as she crept inside, noting the sleeping Edward. A small, sweet smile spread across her face as she set the doll on the dresser. Hopefully, he would see it, just as she saw hers on her bed.

As she left the room, fatigue set in. It was nearly three in the morning. Kate yawned and went back to her own room, still smiling.

_I'll always be with you, Edward Scissorhands._

The sound of the door clicking shut woke Edward from his light sleep. Dark eyes flung open, only to spot something different. Carefully, he slipped off the bed, walking over to the big mirror, where the doll sat.

It was obvious that the toy was fashioned to look like Kate. Awestruck, Edward gently ran the tips of his blades against the cloth.

"T…thank you…Kate."

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since the rumors started, and they were still raging. School was even worse. No one would talk to Kate. They'd stand nearby, whispering obscene, cruel things about her and the 'Scissors Man'.

Mary and Matt, the ringleaders of the rumors, seemed to have great fun in teasing and ruining Kate's reputation.

However, Kate didn't care. She knew the truth, and would stick to it. What did it matter, that she was in love with Edward?

It was tough, not only for her, but for her parents too. They both faced the constant scrutiny, yet that didn't faze John any. Susan, on the other hand, was coming un-glued.

"We got to do something, John! I'm sick of being talked about, like we're trash!"

Her husband, who was reading his paper, sighed and set it down on his lap. "Honey, I know it's rough, but you got to ignore them. What's more important, a living being, or your social life?"

Well, when he put it that way, it shut her up and made her think. Still, things weren't exactly great anymore.

Kate was thrilled when Spring Break rolled around. Now she'd have even more time to spend with Edward.

Then, all Hell broke loose, yet again.

It was a warm, sunny day. A perfect day for a stroll. Kate and Edward found themselves out on the hill, enjoying the fine weather, as well as each other's company.

Flowers were blooming, sparkling the field with an assortment of colors. The grass was green and bouncy, soft to the touch. A nice breeze passed by, swaying the leaves on the trees. It was simply beautiful.

However, nothing could ever compare to the beauty that Kate possessed. Edward was sure of that.

The couple took a break once they reached the top, both of them sitting on the springy meadow comfortably. Edward turned to his companion, a small, ghost smile playing on his icy blue lips.

"Thank you, Kate."

The girl looked up, grinning happily. This had been the best idea ever. "No problem, Edward. It's always nice to get out and spend some time with you."

He couldn't agree more. Seeing her laugh and smile, and being able to share that with her was pure bliss. He always felt warm when he was with her, complete. It had been the same way with Kim, whenever they had the time.

Kate sat back, her hand on his arm, head gently resting on his shoulder. They sat there for a long while, unmoving.

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!"

Blinking at the sudden intrusion, Edward jumped in surprise, scissors flickering in automatic defense, which caused Kate to yelp in mild pain. Turning to look at her, he saw why. A long, thin red line stemmed from her hand to her arm. Mortified, Edward got to his feet, his eyes somber.

"Kate, I…I'm s-sor-"

"I said, get away from her, freak!"

The voice, male, sounded very familiar. Kate rose to her feet, clutching Edward's arm to try to comfort him. "Shh, it's ok. You didn't mean it, and it barely hurt."

Matt soon appeared on the hill, looking extremely angry.

"Damn it all! Matt! What the hell are you doing here!"

It didn't matter; the boy simply ignored Kate's protests, and zeroed in on the person beside her.

In a few seconds, Matt was in Edwards face, violently shoving him away from Kate.

"Get out of here! Go back to the sewer you belong in, you monster!"

It was déjà vu. Edward remembered that at one point, Jim had done the exact same thing.

Matt gave him another push, one that sent the poor man spiraling backwards, though he caught his footing quick. "You stay away from her! Freak! Beast!"

Kate wouldn't stand for this. Screaming and shouting, she grabbed the assaulting boy and punched at his shoulder. "Stop it! Leave us alone; we didn't do anything to you! I'm not your girl, you ass!"

This only served to tick Matt off even more. She was defending the guy! Snarling, he reared back and hit her, knocking her off her feet.

That was the last straw.

Edward, breathing heavily, witnessed the girl fly back. "Kate!" Regaining his balance, scissors flailed out by his sides, he went to her, only to be blocked by Matt.

"Listen you-!"

Edward wouldn't hear any of it. Matt hurt her. He hurt his Kate. Eyes darkening, she tried to push past the boy, only to be kicked in the stomach. Reeling in pain, his blades shot forwards as he bent over, slicing into soft flesh. He could hear the other man screaming in a mix of pain and fury, though that didn't matter. All he could think of was Kate.

Landing on her side, Kate scrambled to her feet, only to watch as Matt kneed Edward in the gut. "No!" She couldn't believe what happened next.

It seemed like slow motion. As Edward knelt down from the blow, his 'hands' raked downwards, cutting deeply into Matt's thighs. The other boy was wailing, fell backwards, then scampered up and jogged away as quickly as he could. Edward remained kneeling, his metal shears shaking rapidly.

Kate shook her head and bolted over to him. "Edward! Edward are you alright?"

Slowly lifting his head, his dark, sad eyes bore into hers. She would never forget the look of utter terror and pain that flashed through them. Bending down, she grabbed onto his neck and held him tight. "It's ok…it's going to be alright…let's get you home so we can clean you up…"

Merely nodding, he allowed Kate to help him to his feet, one arm carefully draped around her shoulders. They both wandered down the hill slowly, as they were both sore.

* * *

Hearing the door close, John glanced up, only to see his daughter and 'son-in-law' hunched over, panting and sweaty. Blood was slowly beginning to drip from Edward's bladed hands.

"My God, kids! What happened?"

Shaking her head, Kate summarized what had happened to her father, while Edward kept his head low, his eyes on the ground.

Listening intensely, Mr. Schneider shook his head. This wasn't going to end happily, this much he knew. "Ok ok. Come on, Edward, I'll help clean you up. Kate, go to the other bathroom and freshen up."

Giving Edward a small hug, Kate flashed a small smile. "Don't worry; everything will be fine."

Of course, she knew better. Matt would twist the story around to make himself the victim. The people of Suburbia wouldn't stand for this. Meaning poor, sweet, Edward was in trouble.

Again.

* * *

_Ehh hehh…-Gets her shield ready- No killing me! This was somewhat hard to write; since I really wanted to shoot myself for letting Matt do that! But anyways…I wonder what's going to happen next? -Gives out free Edward/Kate doll sets to the reviewers-_

_ThePickle: Yesh! I updated! And yep, Edward finally met Matt…though now things look worse for them!_

_Robinsareawesome: Lol, so do I! Too bad I can't sew to save me life; otherwise I'd make one!_

_Toxo: I'm glad you love the story! –Hugs back- And I'm really glad everyone liked the Edward-Doll idea! Now they can come in a set! XD_

_Skblr: Aww, thanks! And no problem, I don't mind alerting people if they want me to. Yes, I have to admit, Kate does not have that type of temperament to lash out like that. Then again, we all fight for those we love. Lol, I had to incorporate Valentine's Day somehow! It's the most romantic time of the year, I think. _

_Exhibit Q: Lol, I'm so happy that everyone's loving this story! Nah, I'd never let anything really bad happen to the cute little Edward Doll! I can't promise that anything really bad won't happen, though I do promise that there will be a nice ending! XD_

_Twiggy Wonka: Ohh I agree. Matt and Jim both suck majorly! Lol, thank you much! I'm glad you like this story. And yes, I wish Kim and Edward would have stayed together…though I'm loving the Kate/Edward pairing too! XD_

_Geckogirl: Aww thanks! My best chappy yet? XD And no Punjab! I don't want the Phantom of the Opera to strangle me! Or you XD_

_Next Chapter: Harsh Reality_


End file.
